Hide and Seek
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: AU. After PP. Sam moved to Amity Park. She lives in a house where the people say Danny Fenton's family used to live. Rumors has it that it's haunted and there's a ghost. She doesn't believe in ghosts, but when she sees Danny Phantom...
1. Sam the Gothic Newbie

**Title:** Hide and Seek  
**Author:** Multi Shipper Girl  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.  
**Summary:** Sam moved to Amity Park. She lives in a house where the people say Danny Fenton's family used to live. Rumors has it that it's haunted and there's a ghost. She doesn't believe in ghosts, but when she sees Danny Phantom...  
**Author's Note:** I haven't watched this show in a while so sorry if I have characters OOC. Please review! :)

* * *

I didn't ask for all of this. I would have been perfectly happy with an ordinary, average, mediocre life that a normal fifteen year old should have. I'd rather worry about getting homework assignments into teachers than worrying about the things that I_ do _worry about.

My name is Sam, and if you call me Samantha, chances are I'll shove my combat boots down your throat. I an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, and goth. I'm not the prettiest girl on the street – pale skin, shot black hair I keep in a partial ponytail, and eyebrows that have wax begging to be put on them. I've always loved my light violet eyes that I don't coat with waxy colors that is called make-up. I can deal with my favorite purple lipstick, but not that greasy stuff that girls are obsessed with.

My clothes aren't designer specialties. I bought them at a store in the mall called Cataclysm. Midnight black tank top that exposes my midriff – I can't explain why I like this type of shirt, I just do – adorned with a purple oval laying down horizontally in the middle. A black skirt with neon green lines running up, down, left, and right over purple tights. And of course my beloved combat boots.

Jewelry? Black bracelets and a black choker. Yes, I'm a goth. You're probably thinking that I'm a freak. I get that all the time, but it doesn't bother me anymore. I can't change who I am and I've learned not to care what other people think of me.

My family and I recently moved to Amity Park. It's a small town in Illinois that borders Lake Michigan. It's a big change from living in Manhattan, New York, but at least I still have the water. I had already been secretly planning for the Lake to be my place of refuge. But it's a really big change from living in New York – the city that never sleeps. I really didn't like living in the city – although I liked living on an island – and neither did my grandmother. My parents wanted the best for us. Hence, the move.

When I first saw our new house, I'd liked to have died from over laughing. It _was_ a three story red brick house with something on top that resembled a gutted space ship. There was a sign on the house, but it had long since deteriorated, and I couldn't make out what it might have once read. My mother was disgusted with the house, and since we're filthy rich, a complete remodeling of the house went underway.

Now, the house resembled our old home we had in Las Vegas. Three stories, smoothed Indiana limestone, prairie grid lines in white windows, double doors that lead to an Italian marble foyer, and a beautiful garden surrounding the house. Oh, and most importantly of all, the huge space ship was taken off an hauled to a junk yard. But, as it was being taken away, a small piece of metal fell off that I slipped into my pocket. It felt wrong to completely get rid of the house's previous state.

We have lived inside this house for the whole summer. Most of my time was spent with my family because I was too shy to get outside and meet anyone new. Although, I did go to the docks as planned, and a small bookstore.

I made a discovery on one trip to bookstore. Long story short, I saw an advertisement for The Nasty Burger. I was absolutely revolted at first because the name sounds... well, nasty. After finding out it was the only place in Amity that offered a vegetarian meal, I tried it out. I had only ordered a garden burger and a side salad, but it was surprisingly good.

I also discovered soon that it was the hot spot for kids my age to use for a hangout. Needless to say, I adopted a shady corner in the joint as my own personal seat; I didn't want to make contact with anybody until school started. This year I would be entering Casper High as a sophomore. I'm okay at making new friends. I don't mention that I'm rich because the snobby popular kids come around and I don't want to go for the popularity. I just want to have nice and normal friends. I don't want to have friends that like me because I'm rich. At my other school, I gained one best friend. She's really nice and we try to keep in touch; I have her cell number and email.

I'm physically ready for school, but not mentally. I have to get ready for being known as the new kid again. The first few days are fine because it's rare that someone wants to talk to the new kid.

Obviously, it's morning; I can tell because my parents are milling around my room happily. They pull the blinds up, letting the sun shine through reminding me that it's my first day of school. I'm usually a morning person, but I couldn't sleep last night. I thought it was because of the fact that my first day of school is today, but as I'm walking around the house to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I _feel _there's something... strange.

It's the odd and scary feeling like you feel someone is watching you. You can feel it, but you don't know who or what it is. It's that cold feeling; you can see the hairs on your arm rise straight up. At first, I thought it was just that the air conditioning was malfunctioning. But I had checked the thermostat; it read normal. As for the feeling that someone is watching me... I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe being outside in the sun will make a difference... but since I'm a goth, I don't really like the sun. You could say my case is a lose, lose scenario.

Mom bought some Quakers Fruit Variety oatmeal – the blueberry was my favorite – so that was my breakfast. I eat quickly, burning my tongue, and ignore the strange feeling that someone is watching me. I can't be the only one in this house that feels the strange presence, but I don't want to ask. I come to the conclusion that I'm paranoid. I did watch Dead Teacher III last night...

After I ate my breakfast, I left for school on a long yellow transportation unit that is my personal prison that people call a bus. In a few months, I'll get my driver's license which I can't wait for. No more sitting on the bus for me. When the school bus dropped us off, I stare at the Casper High building. I gather all my mental strength and walk in my other personal prison.

Surprisingly, I get settled into school just fine – and it happened quicker than I expected. The school day goes by really fast. There is eight periods each day that last about half an hour each. Before I knew it, the day was already halfway over.

I glance at my schedule nervously. It was third period which meant it was my last time to make a major mistake that would mark my reputation as "loser" forever. _English with Lancer, Brian: Room 212. _I race to the room when all the other students are switching classes. He's not in the classroom when I arrive, and neither are any students. I wanted to be here early because I want to make a good first impression... and have a good seat. Suddenly, a wave of students overwhelm me. I hold my ground, and the cluster dissipates. As I'm walking to get to my seat, I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. I looked at the person. _Oh crap_, I thought.

My height, but more intimidating. Long athletic tanned legs, an extremely curvy figure, long wavy black hair, aqua colored eyes, pink halter top, jean capris (all form fitting), and enough make-up to beautify a classroom full of fourth graders. She didn't take my apology very well. muttered my apology, but she didn't take it so well.

Her Hispanic eyes narrowed when she saw me. Great, it's my first day and I've already made an enemy.

"Watch where you're going, goth freak!" She has a Spanish accent laced within her voice. The kids that were present in the classroom laughed at me... except for one boy with dark skin. "Maybe you could try putting on some make-up. Maybe it'll make you look... decent." She shrugged at the last word and kept on walking.

There's too much anger inside of me and I can't control myself. I force a sarcastic laugh. "Thanks for the tip, but I guess you know all about that. You look like you try to make yourself perfect, but it's not helping much with your looks and your attitude." She turned around, looking extremely angry and I see the rest of the kids watching our argument like they were expecting an all-out brawl was to come. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't expect so much from someone who's shallow." My fellow students' are staring at me like an object from outer space that had crashed into their perfect world.

That's when she looks offended. She got up in my face and spat, "Did you just call me _shallow_?"

"Now, ladies, I've heard enough," a low male voice said. My head snaps in the direction of the voice. A somewhat short man with a majorly receding hairline and round belly is standing the doorway. His administration tag reads Mr. Lancer. Just great. "Paulina and..." He looked at me not knowing what to call me because I'm new. "Uh... whatever your name is, please take a seat now." We did as told, and the bell rang the moment I took my seat towards the back. More students came into the classroom.

The teacher introduced himself and mentioned the fact that there were new faces among us. I noticed a girl and three boys blush. I'm grateful for that; now I don't feel so awkward now that I know there are other new kids. Mr. Lancer asks the new students to rise one at a time and tell the class a little bit about themselves. The worst thing a teacher could ever do to a student. I started getting nervous because I was last and my turn was next. When it was, Mr. Lancer tells me to stand up and introduce myself.

"Uh..." I started out stupidly, making myself look awkward. "My name is Sam Manson."

"Yawn." A blond girl says in high, cheery voice that's very annoying. I figure she's one of Paulina's cronies because she has some top of the line clothes and is surrounded by a bunch of huge buff guys that look like they're on the football team.

"Students," Mr. Lancer chided them and looked at me. "Please, continue, Sam."

"I'm from New York City," I speak bravely so that Paulina's friend knows she doesn't bother me. "I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian." Some kids raised my eyebrows at that – I'm not afraid to admit it aloud. I know there's not a lot about me to know so I finish lamely. "I like to listen to music and read... so yeah..."

I sit down and the class, along with Mr. Lancer, claps politely. But they did it with hesitation. Mr. Lancer saved me from my moment of embarrassment and dived right into the lesson. The moment he turned his back to the class to write on the chalkboard, a boy sitting on my right grabs my attention.

"Hey," he whispers. It's the boy that didn't laugh at Paulina's comment about my being a freak. He had on a beige long-sleeve short, brown pants, black dress shoes, and a red beret. He had chocolate skin, but he didn't have brown eyes. Instead they were emerald green.

"Hey," I whisper back to him. I don't know why he's talking to me.

"You stood up to _Paulina_. No one's done that before."

I smile because he's so amazed. "It's about time someone did, right?"

"Yeah, finally. Don't worry about her or her friends. They're just popular jerks. I'm Tucker Foley."

"Mr. Foley, Miss Manson," Mr. Lancer called our names sternly. I hadn't even noticed that he stopped writing. "I know it's your first day, Sam, so I'll let you off the hook. As for you, Tucker," his eyes look at the boy who's sitting next to me. He's making an innocent smile, but the teacher rolls his eyes. "Don't start," he said in a dry tone. "It's only the beginning of school."

"No promises."

When Mr. Lancer turns back to the board, Tucker winks at me and begins making doodles on his notebook paper.

I think I made a new friend.


	2. An Old Friend

I hung out with Tucker for the whole day and as a result I learned a lot about him. Okay, scratch that: I learned he has two particular passions. Technology and meat. I'm not sure which he loves more. If he lost his meat, he'd probably conjure up a picture of meat on his iPad. If he lost his technology, he'd probably hold a t-bone and steak all day pressing imaginary buttons wondering why the screen wouldn't change. And then he'd probably eat the steak. I despise meat lovers, but he's an exception because he's the first guy that I actually like and want to be friends with. For the most part, our school schedules match, with the exception of history and science. I'm okay in history, but I'm no Albert Einstein when it comes to science; that's the class I dread the most. Especially when dissection programs come along. I can't stand doing that to animals.

At first, I was a little leery of Casper High. Now I really enjoyed being here. The teachers are great and so are the kids... for the most part. Tucker says that I need to watch out for Paulina Sanchez. Like I needed any persuading! Since the incident in English, I've been officially on her bad side.

But I'm not scared of her. She's the schools' most hottest and popular girl, but she's about as fake as her tan. On the plus side, I only have two classes with her; English and Spanish. I regret taking the latter now, though, because she can speak fluent Spanish. Meaning, when I try to speak it, I'll sound like an epic failure which will add to the list of things she'll be razing me about. But I can handle my own battles. I dealt with girls like her at my old school, so it's nothing new. There will always be a Paulina Sanchez wherever I go.

Mr. Bennett, our science teacher, began telling the class about the homework assignment but the bell signaling for lunch cut him short. Students were out of the classroom faster than lightning, obviously not caring about the homework. I stayed along with a few others to listen to our teacher about the homework; reading a chapter in our text book. Not too bad.

After dropping my books off at my locker and retrieving my sack lunch, I headed to the cafeteria. It was the second day of school, yet I had no idea of where to sit. The first day there had been an empty table I had grabbed, but know there was no empty table. No sanctuary. The only table I spotted that had open seats was nearly full with some weird kids having an intense match with Pokémon cards.

Sighing, I realize that's my only seating option. I begin making my way towards the table. But then I hear a familiar voice calling out to me. I look around for the voice and see a dark-skinned boy waving at me. _Tucker_. Evidently, I had overlooked his more than vacant lunch table. I change my direction and approach his table.

There's a dark-skinned girl seated right beside him. She's very pretty: wavy, dark brown hair that reaches her waist, sparkling green eyes, and a yellow shirt and orange pants that compliment her skin tone and figure very well. She's smiling at me, revealing pearly whites as I take a seat across from them at the small, circular table.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker greeted me. I returned the salutation. "This is Valerie Grey," Tucker continued, a crazy smile on his face. "She's my girlfriend," he added dreamily. Valerie rolled her eyes playfully. Then she looked over at me.

"I know you," she said in realization. I'm a little confused because I don't know her, and I don't think I knew her before I moved here. "We have history class together," she says. "I sit three rows behind you."

I nodded. "How long have you guys been dating?" I asked, anxious to divert the conversation away from me.

"A year," Tucker answered proudly, the crazy grin still etched on his face.

Valerie rests her head on her hand. "Sometimes, I wonder why I'm with him... and his obsession with geeky gadgets and meat. You can't date him without dating the other two." She smiles at her own jest.

"You love me," Tucker supplied simply with a shrug of his shoulders."

"Just eat your burger, Foley," she told him flatly, yet lovingly. She then looked at me with interest. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. I'm single." I did had one boyfriend during my freshman year, but we broke up because of issues... but I wasn't ready to share that personal information with this... _acquaintance._

"Don't go looking around here," she advised in a bored tone. "None of them are worth it. The jocks aren't that great either."

"She met Paulina," Tucker mentioned, his mouth full of french fries.

"Really? Lucky you," she said sarcastically. "She's, like, the root of all evil. I can't believe she was my friend..."

"You found better friends that are way cooler than that crowd." Tucker stopped stuffing himself long enough to put a comforting hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

"Yeah..." She smiled, trailing off in thought, but frowned when she did.

Tucker resumed to eat again, but I can tell there's a sadness in his green eyes. He did say _friends_ and I wonder if there was another person in this group. There's definitely tension in the air now.

Tucker changed the subject into a lighter one that's not about their friend. We get to know each other and I find myself beginning to like them more. Tucker and Valerie are a good couple, but the only thing that is nauseating about them is that they flirt all the time... and badly at that. In the hallways they brush past each other and give away little side grins, as if they're trying to be conspicuous. But it's also sweet how they give each other little pecks on the lips out in public. They also hold hands a lot, but it's almost sad when they do. It's like they're doing it more for comfort and reassurance reasons than out of passion. They continue telling me about one of their disastrous movie dates (Paulina was to blame), as I continue to eat my pasta salad – no bacon bits – that my butler made me for lunch.

I begin to feel a pair of eyes on my back – wait, no, more than one pair. I drop my spoon, sit up real straight, and look behind me. Paulina and her posy are making their way to our table. _Speak of the _devil.

"I see you two added her to your group," Paulina says casually, but there was something else she came to say. You can tell because her friends are smirking.

"It must be awful for you to lose a friend." She looks at Tucker and Valerie. "Especially you," she sneers, looking at Valerie. "I knew how... _close_ you were to him."

"Shut up, Paulina." Tucker is glaring at her something fierce.

"I don't see why you still care about him," Paulina comments. "It's been months since he was here." She pauses for three horribly tense seconds. "He's probably _dead,_" she said cruelly. Valerie is suddenly interested in her white sneakers, and Tucker is clenching the table with both his hands, trying to maintain a calm composure.

It's not working. If looks could kill, Paulina would be dead. I thought Tucker was going to explode, but he's trying to control himself. Three super buff guys at the jock table are keeping one eye on Paulina and one eye on Tucker. Their expressions make me hope Tucker doesn't snap.

I narrow my eyes at Paulina and she looks over at me. "Now they have you, goth freak. Maybe you can help them get over their depression. After all, they need a third wheel to store aside for their bicycle of gloom because Da –"

"Don't say his name!" Tucker shouted, cutting her off as he stood up faster than a speeding bullet.

Some of Paulina's girl friends giggled menacingly. The guys who were now standing behind Paulina look like they were going to attack Tucker if he does anything stupid. "Awww, still a touchy subject for you after all these months? He hurt your feelings that badly?" She asked in a taunting voice. Then she deadpanned. "How pathetic."

Her friends howled with laughter. Tucker looks like he wants to kill them all. Valerie suddenly looks upset; liquid is forming on her lower lids. I still don't know what Paulina is talking about, so I wonder why Paulina's words are affecting the, so much. I guess a lot of things happened in this town. I don't know what, but hopefully, they can tell me once Paulina is gone.

"Just face it. He's not going to come back. Danny is gone." She swept her midnight black hair over her shoulder, and left quickly with her friends.

Tucker began storming towards the prep, but one of the jocks, the blonde one, stepped in front of him, blocking his path. He roughly pushed Tucker to the ground and probably would've done something worse if the lunch supervisor hadn't just walked in. Why wasn't the supervisor here earlier?

Valerie rushed over to her boyfriend. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He brushed the whole thing off and sat back down in his seat.

"What was that about?" I asked, completely lost and confused.

They exchanged looks like they aren't sure if they should tell me. Tucker looked as if he was going to, but Valerie beat him to it.

"He was our best friend..." She said it so quietly, I could barely hear her.

"Danny?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yeah... Danny was our best friend and he was my... my..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say it," Tucker told her softly.

Tears were forming in her eyes majorly and she blinks them away. "Um... excuse me," she said in rush, leaving abruptly. She got up with the tray and put it in the trash before she left the cafeteria.

"Bye, Valerie Fenton!" Paulina and her friends call after her as they have another round of laughter.

I was about to ask Tucker a million questions such as who Danny was and what was the connection between him and Valerie, but the look on Tucker's face made me stop. I wait for Tucker to speak first because I don't want to say the wrong thing.

"I thought I could stand up to Paulina like you did. I can't, though, because every time she brings up..." His voice wavered. He sighs, grasping for control of his emotions. "She just has away with words. I was friends with... _him_ forever. Then Valerie came along and everything was better, but now it's not. Her and I just have a long history with him and he's... well, I don't know where he is actually. We really miss him... lot."

He left abruptly too. For a moment, I thought I was going to sit here by myself, but to my relief, the bell rang. I went to my next class thinking about what I had just witnesses. Tucker and Valerie were friends with Danny – whoever he was – but something strange happened to him that caused him to leave Amity Park.

I'm going to find out who Danny Fenton was.


	3. Paranormal Activity?

**Author's Note:** I got a Beta Reader. Finally! You can re-read the first and second chapter if you want. Some of things I had have been changed and some stuff were added in, but it's nothing major I don't think. Enjoy reading and please review! :)

* * *

Bathrooms at my high school were hardly ever used for strictly bathroom breaks, and Casper high held true to that statement as well. Girls bathrooms are just places for girls to text and gossip.

Right after the sounds of my toilet flushing dies out, I hear a group of girls enter the bathroom talking loudly. I crouch down slightly and I recognize a familiar pair of shoes – what do they call them? Sperry's? – that could only belong to Paulina. Believe it or not, I'm not into self-inflicting pain, so I choose the slightly less dangerous option of standing on the toilet seat to wait for Paulina and the rest of her posy to leave.

I couldn't help but sigh. It would be just my luck for me to be in the same confined quarters as her at the same exact time. I've had enough of Paulina to last a life time.

"I don't see why Tucker and Valerie still care about Danny so much," Paulina said carelessly. All of her little friends murmur in agreement. "It's been a year since the Disasteroid," she continued.

This is where I became confused. What did this Fenton kid, or Tucker or Valerie for that matter, have to do with the Disasteroid? Of course I knew what had happened. There was a huge asteroid that was nearly three times the size of Earth and the asteroid was going to obliterate our planet. Luckily, Danny Phantom, a ghost from some other dimension or something, along with a whole bunch of other ghosts had aided the Earth. They had turned the world intangible, allowing the asteroid to pass right through the planet without harming a single living thing. It was quite miraculous really. But I still didn't know what my friends had to do with the stupidly named asteroid.

"Besides," Paulina said, "Danny acted like a total jerk after that for some reason . . . I can't believe I actually liked him."

"Um, you, like, liked Danny _Phantom_. Not Danny _Fenton_," one of her friends corrected her in a bubbly voice.

"So what, Star," Paulina replied airily. "It's the same person. Foley and Grey need to move on. Some _hero _we had. . . ." Paulina continued to rant on about it more, but the bathroom door squeaks open and Paulina's voice fades as she leaves.

I grab my school things, exit my stall, and begin washing my hands absentmindedly. No matter how hard I focus, what I had just heard doesn't make sense. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person? Danny Phantom, the ghost that had saved the world – and just so happened to be very attractive? Oh, wait, did I just say that?

None of this made any sense. Some white hot water jarred me from my thoughts and I realized that I had been staring at some girl while I was in deep thought. I pulled a bad poker face and sprinted out of the bathroom, drying my hands on my pants.

After some consideration, I decide to confront Tucker. He seems like the only person that would know the truth since he seemed to be such close friends with Danny Fenton. It _had_ crossed my mind to ask Valerie, but she had got so choked up when Paulina was taunting her, I figured it not best.

I sneak a glance at a clock in the hallway and realize that a whole period has passed. It's time for study hall, so I head to the library where I run into Tucker. I snatch my chance and ask him if he and Valerie would like to come over to my house after school. He says that he and Valerie aren't doing anything, so he'd like to. I couldn't believe he didn't catch my real intentions; inviting him and Valerie over was just a ploy so I could ask the, about Danny.

I met them at my locker after my last period, and after I grabbed my English homework, we headed for my house. We were arguing about my choice of being a Conservative Republican when we rounded the corner my house was on.

"Winston Church Hill said, 'If you are not a Liberal when you are a child, you have no heart, But if you are not a Conservative when you are an adult then you are stupid.' And Margaret Thatcher said, 'The problem with liberalism is that eventually you run out of other people's money to spend.'" I was proud that I was able to stand up for myself, but I noticed that Tucker and Valerie were no longer at my side.

"Uh... guys?" I asked confused.

Tucker sighed. "You never heard _anything_ about this house?" I shook my head and flicker my eyes to Valerie, but she let her boyfriend be the one to speak. "Something about this house is... strange." I wonder if he already thinks there's a creepy vibe without having to go inside. "A lot of memories..." he muttered to himself.

I don't know what else to think of his reaction to my house other than its weird. Has he been at this house before I moved in?

They stare out my house like it's an object from space. Then emotion play on their faces: confusion, anger, and . . . _pain._

"What is going on here?" I demanded. "What is wrong with my house?"

They both sigh and exchange brief glances. That was really getting annoying.

"It's a long story," Tucker whispered, barely audible.

"Let's talk about it _inside_ my house then," I suggested sounding a bit aggravated, but I can't help it. I hate it that they're keeping secrets from me and keeping me in the dark. I walked up the steps, unlocked the door with my key, and waited beside the door like a footman for them to enter. They stood there for a few more seconds, and then Valerie grabbed Tucker's hand and went inside.

I closed the door behind them and went upstairs to my room. I turn on the lights and sit on my bed watching Tucker and Valerie walk inside. I hear Valerie whispering something that sounds like, "This is his room..." Her eyes scan the whole place while Tucker shoots her a glare.

"Cool room you have here," Tucker compliments as if he ignored what Valerie said completely. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed, watching as Valerie sits beside me.

"Thanks." I don't know what's so special about it. It's pretty dark. Black walls with crimson curtains, a dark red bed canopy with pretty Gothic designs on the midnight black cover. My room is just black and dark red themed (my two favorite colors) not very bright colors. I'm sure he's being nice.

"Not to be rude, but we don't want to talk about... Danny or what happened to this house," Tucker said plainly.

"She's going to find out anyway, Tucker," Valerie told him. "Phantom Planet Day is just a month away."

"_Phantom_ Planet Day?" I asked confused tasting the words slowly because of how ridiculous it sounds together.

"Remember when Danny Phantom and all of those ghosts saved the world from that asteroid by turning the world intangible?" Valerie asked. I nodded. "Well most of the world has gone on and forgot about it, but Amity Park never will. So the council decided to have a celebration in honor of all of the ghosts on the one year anniversary."

"But I still don't get what the big deal is," I said.

Tucker piped up. "It all has to do with Danny Phantom." Then his voice rose. "Until he walked out on us-"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash in the room that made all of us jump and made Valerie and I scream. A glass vase lay in billions of pieces on the now soaked carpet floor. Two blood-red roses lay beside the vase. The worst part? The sharp pieces of glass were barely one-fourth of an inch away from Tucker; one of the pieces had even pierced Tucker's thick shoe. His pants were soaked from the knee down from the water in the vase. His eyes widen in horror and looks at Valerie.

"That was nothing," I insisted. "I must have put the vase at the edge of my dresser-"

"And it flung at me?" Tucker asked sarcastically.

"Tucker..." Valerie warned.

"What?" He quickly changed to be annoyed and outraged. "No. You know what? Forget it. Let's act like this never happened. I just don't like being here. There shouldn't have to be an explanation. You're new so..." He trailed off letting his negative emotions taking effect on him enough that he can't even speak. He plucked the piece of glass from his shoe and slipped it in his pocket. He spun around and abruptly left my room.

Valerie got up and looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sam. Maybe next time." She smiled friendly. "Just you and me. Tucker is obviously not comfortable."

Valerie left my room, leaving me by myself. Whatever just happened... It has to be because I carelessly placed the vase too close to the edge of my dresser. Tucker _was _right beside the dresser and Amity Park _is _on a fault line. . . . They probably think it was some kind of paranormal activity going on.

"Is everything alright, Sam?" My butler, Simon, asked worriedly, peeking around the corner.

"Uh...yeah. It's just that the vase fell," I answered.

"I'll clean that up right away," Simon said, leaving to get a dust pan and a broom.

My eyes are locked on my cluttered desk. I can't believe that it has gotten so out of control because I'm a neat freak. I blame it on my ADHD, Mom and Dad don't know I have it, only Granny, because I can't concentrate on what I'm supposed to be doing if there are things out to distract me. I fill a trashcan up and set it out for Simon to dump it. I turn my laptop on and I'm entering my password when Simon walks in with the broom and dust pan.

The normal start-up programs pop up when I get logged in, one of them being Skype. I'm glad to see my friend from New York is online. I finish my English homework in two minutes and send my friend a video message request.

Bree Johansson's face shows up on screen. We've been friends for ages, and we've been through a lot together, but even I have to admit we are unlikely friends with our opposite personas. She's into music you sway to and light pastel colors. She has flawless tan skin, strawberry-blonde hair, and unnaturally vivid green eyes, and was nearly always wearing a light shade a blue. I see her sitting in her white room where the walls have been plastered with posters of her favorite movies, actors, actresses, and singers. We quickly start updating each other on what has been going on in our lives since we last talked to each other.

After I realize she isn't looking at me, but instead over my shoulder. I turn and see Simon pressing a towel to the ground to soak up the water.

"Made a mess, Sam?" Bree teased.

"Uh...kinda?" Her face looked confused. "I had friends over and we were talking. The vase tipped over and it fell at my friend's feet."

"Was your friend okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah. No glass injured him." Tucker was lucky that he hadn't been hurt. Shouldn't he be thankful for that instead of getting angry? "They left. Wasn't here for that long."

"Well, your friend almost got hurt by glass." There was a playful smile etching its way onto her face. "Maybe you should be more careful where you put your things, Samantha."

"And maybe _you_ should be more careful where you spray paint a car." It was for a prank that our grade wanted to do for April Fool's Day. We thought of to spray paint Erica Bush's car (a clone of Paulina Sanchez who's a senior), but it was actually the principal's car. They happened to have the same ones. As a result, Bree and two other students got in major trouble.

"How was I supposed to know that it was Mrs. Snyder's car?" she asked.

"The license plate, honey." Bree narrowed her eyes at me and I smirk at her reaction.

"Anyway, how did you know that the vase wasn't thrown by a _ghost_?" I rolled my eyes at her crazy question. "'It just fell over?' Really, Sam?" She smiled. "Maybe your house is haunted." She made spooky noises that didn't sound scary and it sounded more like a ghost dying.

I shook my head. "You're delusional. Ghosts are not living in my house." I smiled and switched my tone to a deep bass. "We're not hosting an intergalactic kegger down here," I quoted from one of Bree's favorite movies.

She started to giggle. "_I know_, but what if they are, Sam? That would explain some things. Like how you said it's freezing at your house-"

"The thermostat must be broken."

"You feel like someone is watching you-"

"I really should quit watching horror movies before I go to bed..."

She sighed. "Do you always have an excuse for _everything_?"

"Those aren't excuses," Bree gives me a doubtful expression. She opens her mouth to speak, but I don't want to her anything more, so I make-up a quick excuse. "My mom's calling me for dinner, I have to go, Bree. Talk later?"

"No! Wait!" She tried to say more ridiculous things about there's a possibility my house is haunted. I ignore her, exit out of Skype, and set my computer to hibernation.

My family is very formal, so I had to change into my dinner garments. Tonight a chose a scarlet satin dress that reached the floor, opera length white satin gloves, black one-inch heels, and a long black obsidian necklace. I throw my medium length hair into a french braid. After exiting my room, I descended the stairs, and rushed through the marble hallway to the dining room.

Heels clacking, I enter the exquisite dining room. Mahogany table and chairs (with plush velvet cushions) sit below a crystal chandelier. Four individual specialized meals are under golden coverings waiting to be unveiled. My mother, father, and grandmother are all seated at the twelve feet long table, all patiently awaiting my arrival.

I always told myself I would never ask my parents if they noticed something strange about this house. They're skeptic, but I can't be the only the one that feels cold all the time and has the feeling of someone watching me.

We bless the food and then remove the covers over our food. I smile at my selection; wild rice pilaf under steamed okra and sweet carrots sauteed in a light soy sauce. A bowl of fresh and juicy pomegranate is garnished with a slice of lemon.

"Simon says you had friends over," my mother said. She seemed very delighted about this. I hadn't brought friends over since I met Bree and my ex-boyfriend. "Who are they?"

"Tucker and Valerie. They're really nice." True, I had only known them for a couple of days, but I wasn't in the mood to go into depth.

"I'm so happy for you that you made new friends, Samantha," she squealed, her large pearl earrings shaking as she laughed. "It's about time you have fun."

"Well, when you have a family that likes to move around a lot how am I supposed to have fun?" I asked sounding a bit rude, but I can't help it. We've been moving around a lot and it was hard for me to have close friends. I'm lucky that I have Bree. Someone to keep me sane in this place.

"They should come over next time," Dad said interested. "I would like to see them."

"Uh...I don't think that's going to happen," They looked at me confused; I seize the opportunity to discuss the whole issue. "They don't like it here. A vase flung itself at Tucker and he got scared." I forced a weak laugh. "He thinks that the house is haunted."

"That's ridiculous." Dad said. I inclined my head in agreement as I rose my champagne glass to my lips. Relax, it's just sparkling water, though.

"This house is perfectly fine," Mom agreed. "We got it from those nice Fentons."

I choked on my water at the word _Fentons_. My family looked alarmed and I try to calm myself down. I drink more and that seemed to do the trick.

"Are you alright, Samantha?" Dad asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "It's just that... you said _Fentons_."

They look lost. "So...?" Mom said.

"I..." I really don't know what to say. I only know about the boy, Danny, and nothing else. I lie. "I hear that name a lot. It sounds familiar."

I popped some pomegranate in my mouth and act as if nothing happened. They exchange concerned glances, but I don't pay attention. I was too busy fitting the puzzle pieces together in my mind. I had found an answer. I knew why Tucker and Valerie were so antsy here. I know why they had been acting so weird and mysterious.

Danny Fenton used to live here.


	4. Ghostly Stories

The next day I'm back in the library at school for study hall. I'm working on purely homework; translating Spanish to English. Part of me wanted to rip this paper in half and watch it burn. Another part of me actually wanted to ask Paulina, but it's not like she would help me. We're learning the basic words in the Spanish class, but I think it's a language that I'll never understand or say correctly. Using my cellphone to get on the net and going to Google Translate would be really helpful, but I can't because the ancient librarian is keeping her hawk eyes on me and we can't use our phones in school. It was a rule that every school has and must to follow otherwise they'll confiscate it and you won't see it for a few days. I can always try to hide it, but I'm not going to risk any chances that will make me lose my phone. I love my phone too much . . . like Tucker loves his PDA.

As the thought of my best friend the techno geek crosses my mind, he walks in the library holding hands with his girlfriend. I waved and smiled at them, and they made their way over to my table. All three of us temporarily forgot about what had happened at my house. Of course I still intend to let them now what I discovered at last nights dinner. As Tucker and Valerie take their seats beside each other, but in front of me, I stash my homework in my trapper. Spanish was enough to make my brain burst.

"Hey, Sam," Valerie greeted me kindly. "What were you working on?"

"Spanish," I groaned. "It's the worse language ever."

"I always thought German was," Tucker said. "Took it for a year and I wanted to kill myself."

Valerie looked at him smiling. "You do speak well in German."

"Danke," he said sheepishly flipping to a certain page in his science textbook.

I appreciate them keeping their lovey dovey-ness to a minimum.

The other good thing about study hall was Paulina isn't here. Only a Lloyd girl was and two guys, one looked Asian and the other was blond. The same one that pushed Tucker to the ground at lunch yesterday. They're only a few tables away from us. I hear their names are Star, Kwan, and Dash. What kind of parents would name their kids Star and Dash? They don't bother us and I think they only do when their leader, Paulina, is around. Though, Valerie does tell me that Dash uses Tucker sometimes as a punching bag. He hadn't approached him yet so he could be in a good mood. For now.

While they're working on their homework I moved on to my English. Mr. Lancer sure does like to keep his students busy. We're going to read The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I need to get the book from the library because he didn't have enough copies for all of his students. He said we could either use the school's library or a community one. I use the rest of my study hall time to look for it quick before anyone else can. I let them know that I'm going to get a book and I went to the shelves to search under the F section.

I skimmed through the words on the book spines looking for the author's last name. It didn't seem to pop anywhere yet, but another book did. It's not the one that I hoped to find, but it was . . . interesting. The surname sounded all too familiar. It was a book called Ghosts of Amity Park by Jack Fenton. I wasn't sure if Fenton was a common name around here or if it was related to Danny.

Flipping the book over to the front, the almost glowing ghostly green words popped against the pitch black background. The book was fairly thick, so it was safe to assume it was more than two hundred pages. I scanned through the summary and these words made an effect on me: ". . . Disasteroid . . . Skulker . . . ghosts exist . . . portals . . . weapons . . ." I glanced at the contents on the fist page. There was an introduction about the Disasteroid, and a lot, and I mean a _lot, _of ghost information.

I admit that I was extremely curious about this book, so I decided to check it out. I found The Great Gatsby about half a minute later and made my way to the check out desk. After getting my receipt, I shoved Ghosts of Amity Park into my book bag so Tucker and Valerie wouldn't see it. I sat back down at the table, and began reading The Great Gatsby.

By the time I finished reading the first chapter, the bell rang. We went to our next class which was gym. I noticed an exchange between Tucker and Valerie as we exited the library. Tucker's green eyes flickered towards me and then back to Valerie. They gave each other a nod, like they had a silent conversation in their heads. Tucker went to his class, but Valerie kept walking with me even though we had already passed the classroom she needed to go to.

"Hey, so, I was wondering if you would like to hang out at the mall after school?"

"Sure. I need to let my parents know."

She smiled. "Great! We can talk about anything you want. Even about Danny."

Maybe that's why Tucker left. Was this a set up? "I'll look forward to it. Thanks."

She doubled back to go to her class and I went to mine. At least now I have something to look forward to after school. In eighth period class, computers, I text my mom to ask if Valerie and I can go to the mall. She approved enthusiastically. I suspect that she is happy I'll be hanging out with a friend.

Before I knew it, the dismissal bell rang. I gathered my things and met Valerie at her locker. We walked out of school excitedly chatting and made our way to her red Prius, a.k.a. her baby. She worked for two summers to buy her car, and it was worth it.

I could get one right away if I would ask my parents, but I don't want to live off of their money all the time. I actually want to work for it. She asked me if I would like to go home to get cash, but I already had a couple hundred dollars in my backpack. Emergency money in case I something bad happened to me and I needed to buy a plane ticket – my mother insisted I always keep it on me.

We sped over to the mall right away. It was just a few minutes shy of half an hour, so Valerie turned on the CD player in her car. At first I was confused about what it was, but Valerie set me straight that it was Justin Beiber. I'd rather listen to rock, but it was her car. She could poison it if she wanted too.

I thanked the good Lord when we arrived at the mall – my ears were figuratively bleeding. We ran into the entrance, and headed over to Valerie's favorite stores. I was looking at some jewelry, and Valerie saw me. She shook her head when she noticed it was skulls and bats.

So it was straight over to Macy's to get me some new clothes. I picked out a lot, and so did Valerie. All for me. I tried everything on – so Valerie wouldn't get her feelings hurt. Everything I chose was black and red with the occasional green and purple, but it was mostly black.

Valerie had picked out things for me that seemed absolutely gaudy at first (things that had pink lace and yellow satin), but I tried things on, and I eventually found some things that I liked. There was a particular lilac shirt that matched my lipstick that I liked, so I bought it. Along with some dark colored jeans and black hi-top all-star converse. It was a bit of a drastic change for me, but change is good.

I bought Valerie a couple of outfits too, even though she insisted that I not spend any money on her.

Our stomachs were growling at six o'clock, so we raced over to the food court, our hands full of various bags. We were sitting down at a table with our food and drink when Valerie sparked a conversation.

"What's new with you?" Valerie asked casually. I swallowed my bite of soft pretzel with cheese.

"I know why you and Tucker were uncomfortable at my house. Danny Fenton used to live there."

"How did you know that?"

"My parents bought the house from them. I understand if you don't want to come to my house anymore-"

"We would love to hang out at your place. I can deal with Tucker, don't worry about him. I'm sorry about his behavior." She took a sip from her diet coke.

"That's okay. I understand now. I got a book about ghosts when we were at study hall today," I grabbed it out of my bag to show it to her. She looked at the pages. "The author is Jack Fenton. Who is he?"

"Danny's father. He and his family moved to Indiana . . . but not him."

What kind of parents would not bring their son along? "Why not Danny?"

"He got disowned." My eyes widen at that. I was about to ask more questions, but I notice her confused face as she continued to skim through the book. "This is weird. . . ."

"What?"

"A page about Danny Phantom isn't in here. It looks like someone ripped it out."

Valerie showed it to me and there was a page that someone teared off. The page before Danny Phantom was information about another ghost named Clockwork. Valerie is right. It is weird . . . .

"I didn't do that," I said. "I don't know why someone would."

She shrugged. "Who knows? That's the only page that got ripped." She handed the book back to me and I put it inside my bag.

"Why did Danny get disowned?"

She breathed out a sigh. "It's a long story."

"Do you want to talk about it at my house?" I suggested. "Where it's more private?"

She nodded. "Yeah. That would be much better." We finished our pretzels and diet cokes in silence.

Valerie drove us to my house. When we got there, she met my parents who were enthusiastic to meet her. After running into them, Valerie and I went to my room to start our conversation where we left off. I closed the door and locked it with my self-installed deadbolt for privacy's sake.

"Danny was disowned because he's not like most humans. He's part ghost . . . or what the ghosts at the Ghost Zone call him. A Halfa. About two years ago, his parents built a portal that allowed access to something called the Ghost Zone. It's the place where all ghosts reside." I nodded at this common information.

Valerie continued. "Danny went into the portal before his parents activated and turned it on from the inside. Danny was practically electrocuted and his DNA was infused with ectoplasm. He was knocked out temporarily, but when he did wake up, his appearance had changed entirely. His black hair turned white, his blue eyes turned into glowing green ones, the suit he had been wearing changed to opposite colors. He even had powers; ghost powers like flying, phasing, and all sorts of other things.

Tucker was told about it because he was Danny's closest friend. It was a huge secret and nobody knew except for him and Danny. I didn't come into the whole equation until much later. Long story short, he ruined my dad's work place accidentally, and in turn left us very poor. I hated him and when ghost hunting weapons showed up in a box at our apartment door by an enemy of Danny Phantom's named Plasmius, I welcomed it. There was a high-tech suit, lasers, guns, traps, and so on and so forth.

My father never liked me doing that, and a month ago, he burned them. I was upset, but there was no point in using them anymore because no ghosts are around here. I eventually knew Danny's secret when another ghost was playing with Danny. We dated, when I thought I knew he was just Danny Fenton and I was still hunting Danny Phantom, but eventually broke up. I knew I couldn't be in an intimate relationship while hunting for Phantom.

Remember when the Disasteroid was supposed to wipe out the Earth?" I nodded. "Danny Phantom convinced all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to help the earth since the Ghost Zone would be destroyed if the earth was. Danny exposed his secret to all of Amity Park when all was said and done. The town was shocked . . . well, except for me, Tucker, and Danny's sister, Jazz, who had known for quite some time about Danny's secret. Danny's parents weren't so thrilled. After all of the chaos died down, they disowned him. Now we don't know where he is."

I made an attempt to absorb all of what Valerie had said. The thought about the Halfa is ridiculous, but it must be real. I was looking Valerie in the eyes the whole time, and I knew that she never lied once. She had been one-hundred percent honest.

"Would you like to know where Danny is?"

"I would love to, but Tucker wouldn't. They were really close friends. Danny had major attitude with us when his parents disowned him. We did everything. Tucker offered his place, but Danny didn't want to. One day, he suddenly left without saying a word to us. When he left it hurt me the most when I guess I shouldn't let it affect me that much. Anyway, if we would search for Danny, where would we start? That's the problem. We don't even know if he's alive."

"I'm sorry that I can't help you."

She forced a small smile. "That's okay..."

A thought hit me when she mentioned something about a Ghost Zone. "The Ghost Zone is where everything that is ghost is, right?" She nodded. "Would Danny be there?"

"Maybe. I don't see why he would. Only one other person has a Ghost Zone and he is Vlad Masters. Like Danny, he's a Halfa. But he lives in Wisconsin. We're just kids; we can't afford to go there. Danny is lucky; he can just fly himself there. Maybe he's somewhere that's not predictable."

"Maybe. . . ."

_Buzz!_

Valerie's phone vibrated once; she picked it up and looked at the large screen. "That's my dad," she said. We got off my bed at the same time. "Dinner is ready."

I rose a questioning eyebrow.

"We eat late. Dad has a third shift job at a factory," she supplied. "I had a great time hanging out today, Sam. I can't wait to see you in your knew outfits tomorrow!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"Totally. See you at school tomorrow." She left.

I'm alone in the room, but not quite. The cold air returned and the feeling of being watched is ever present.

Hypothetically speaking, what if a ghost had escaped the Ghost Zone? Or what if one had never returned? Could that ghost be . . . here?


	5. Crashes and Superstition

Alone. No family here with me; just maids, butlers, and my nanny. It's nights like this I cherish. My mother informed that her and my dad were going to a restaurant to eat with my father's boss. Even my grandmother is a away, playing poker at a friend's house. I'm doing my best to savor the freedom while it lasts.

After getting back from the mall with Valerie, I did my homework right away. Read up to chapter three in The Great Gatsby, finished a science worksheet "Atoms: Ions and Isotopes", and solved all of the inequalities in my math assignment.

And when that was done, I talked more to Bree online. She ended up having to go because she was going out with her boyfriend. I then had to resort to watching TV. Of course I ate like a pig because there was fountain drinks, a pretzel, popcorn, and cotton candy machine, and other snacks at my disposal right beside me. I looked at the digital clock on the wall. It was way past my bedtime, so I started to rise from the plush crimson couch.

_CRASH!_

I jumped nearly three feet in the air. I pointed the remote at my 72" flat screen and muted the volume. Now it was total silence. It was almost like the whole house was holding its breath to see what I would do next.

I raced towards the attic, the source of the deafening crash.

Somehow, I managed not to trip on anything which was kind of surprising, considering how clumsy I could be and the fact that I was running as fast as I could. And from all of my gym days, I had some serious muscle on my legs letting me run pretty dang fast.

Sprinting up the stairs, I decided to just storm up to the attic so I wouldn't loose my courage. I quickly came to the attic entrance. I pulled on the cord in the ceiling which brought down the stairs. I snatched my smart-phone out of my pocket and pulled up the flashlight app. After stomping up the stairs, I stood in a large white-walled room. There wasn't many boxes up here, but one had been rummaged through; it was obvious because the contents were strewn about. I saw a blue and white vase shattered on the floor. It's funny because my mom hated the vase, and somehow it was broken.

_Meow. _My kitten comes around the corner. She was a tuxedo kitten, white down the middle and black everywhere else with little white mittens. She had some startling electric blue eyes, and she was known in my house for her curiousity. I named her after one of my favorite childhood movies called Aristocats.

"Dutchess, did you make that vase fall?" She mewed in reply. "Silly girl." She hopped over to me, so I picked her up and spun around to proceed down the stairs.

But when I turned my head, I found myself staring straight into glowing green eyes that can't be but a yard away from me. I was about to scream bloody murder, but when I opened my mouth . . . whatever it was . . . vanished. Wasting no time I rushed down the stairs with Dutchess still clutched tightly to me.

I ran into my room and huddled underneath my blankets, stroking Dutchess for comfort. I thought about what I had just seen. I searched madly in the confines of my limited knowledge about the paranormal. Then I remembered something. Dutchess hadn't been scared. And couldn't animals see things like ghosts? It just must've been my imagination. I began to to relax.

Just when it seemed my nerves had settled, there was a loud knock on my door. I jumped, stuffed Dutchess under the covers gently, and rose shakily from my bed. It always happened in horror movies. The girl would go to someplace to get away from whatever she saw and then the monster came and got her anyway. I extended a trembling arm towards the doorknob, placed my hand on it, turned it slowly, and then swung it open so fast I almost got whiplash.

It was . . . Thomas, another one of our butlers, standing at the doorway looking extremely concerned. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Thomas inquired. "I heard a crash."

"It was just Dutchess," I half-lied. "She was getting into storage boxes. A vase crashed on the floor."

"Curious little kitten, isn't she?" Thomas smiled. "I'll send someone to sweep up the fragments of the vase."

"Thanks, Thomas. And could you send some tea up, please?" It might calm my nerves.

"Of course. What kind would you prefer?"

"Green. Thank you." He bowed respectively and left.

Mere moments later, Thomas brought up my tea on a golden tray, I finished it, and then crawled into the comforts of my bed. Dutchess climbs up to snuggle with me.

I shut my eyes tight, only seeing an empty abyss. I open them momentarily, and see glowing green eyes glaring down at me. Quickly shutting my eyes again, I hope that when I open them the eyes will be gone. Surely it is just my imagination. My hopeful prayer was not answered. The glowing green eyes are edging closer . . . and closer . . . and closer still.

As the eyes came towards me, I was able to see they belonged to a body. A boy of my age, sixteen, with tousled ghostly white hair, tan skin, and wearing a jet black spandex body suit. White boots, gloves, neckline, and a white belt. A bright white symbol on his chest read the letters "DP". It was a cool symbol, something I would've chosen, but I was too scared to think about it much. The boy stopped a couple feet away from my bed. The boy's eyes glow even brighter, as if he is mad at my very presence. I thought he might attack me for a second, but I was wrong.

Instead a single word emits from his mouth. "Liar."

Then everything disappeared in a flurry of white.

* * *

My lids snapped open to find beams of morning light streaming down on me. Then last nights happenings rush back to me all at once. I reason that it must've been a dream about the boy in my room. But for a short dream, I sure did sleep long. I'm not exactly sure what the dream means. After some consideration, I realize the boy looked exactly like Danny Phantom from the television. And by extent, Danny Fenton. I have no idea why I would dream about him.

I also don't know why he would call me a liar. I'm pretty sure that the word wasn't directed at me, though. Maybe it was one of those dreams that have no explanation. . . . I decide to bring it up in one of Tucker, Valerie, and I's conversations.

I walk to the bus stop and arrive at school around 7:30. The school day went by fast. I was going to my period before lunch. A.K.A. Mr. Lancer's room.

"I trust everyone did their homework." Almost half of the students had shocked looks on their faces. Mr. Lancer sighed at seeing his students' reactions. He glanced at the clock. "You still have time. I suggest you use it wisely."

People were scrambling to read the first chapter in our book and answer the comprehension questions. I'm surprised to find Tucker among the scramblers. I thought that he'd have it down by now since it was assigned two days ago.

"_You _didn't do your homework?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Well, when you play Pirates Vs. Robots past midnight how do you have the time to do it? I'm at tech nerd not a school nerd."

"You could turn the game off," Mr. Lancer said bitterly. "But, you know, that's just me."

Tucker looked at him like he's crazy. "Have you ever played that game before? It's awesome!" Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes and Tucker continued to do his work.

"Just to let you know, I have something to tell you and Valerie," I muttered.

"I know Valerie told you the story about Danny," he replied in a monotonous voice as he's scribbles down his answers. "I'm sorry that I flipped out yesterday," he apologized quickly.

"It's okay. I can understand why you did."

"I'm glad you're understanding. Valerie was furious because I did that when we left. You should have seen her - actually, you shouldn't. She can get pretty scary..." I chuckled as he shudders at the memory. "I'll behave myself from now on," he promised. "What do you have to talk to us about?"

"It's a long story actually. I'll tell you at lunch hour."

Tucker gave me a questioning look then nodded.

I smiled in relief because he does sound like he's willing to listen to me even though it's about Danny. It sounds like Valerie did talk sense into him.

Lunch came quickly. As the three of us were walking down the hallway, I began recounting the events of my dream.

". . . and he said the word 'liar'. Then it ended," I finished.

"I don't know why he would say that..." Valerie said furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sure it wasn't directed at you, but," she looked at Tucker, "what could ___we _be lying about?"

He shook his head. "You're going crazy, Val."

"I know!" a male voice exclaimed behind us. Then Dash ran in between Tucker and Valerie making them stumble. He halted in front of us, blocking our path to the lunch room. "I heard Danny died because his parents murdered him. They chopped him up in little pieces and hid him in the walls of his house. So his spirit is _everywhere_!"

"Nu-uh! You have it so wrong, bro!" Kwan snorted.

"Oh, yeah? What have _you heard_?"

"Did you forget that Fenton is Danny _Phantom_? He doesn't have to be dead to haunt people, Dash." He rolls his eyes in reply.

Tucker is shaking with anger. "Get out of our way, Dash! We want to get to lunch," he demanded.

A shocked expression bloomed on Dash's face. Him and Kwan cross their arms and puff out their chests in the attempt to make them look tougher. However, Tucker looks even more intimidating with his livid face and clenched hands in a fighting position. His stance was set to full out brawl, and that makes me worry. I'm sure that Dash and Kwan could cream Tucker. Valerie and I wouldn't be much help if a fight broke out. Unless I started summoning some karate that I learned in self-defense classes.

"Are you trying to be '_the man' _now since Fenton isn't here to screw me around with his ghost powers? I knew it was him all along. You don't stand a chance against me, Foley."

The two football players approached him threateningly, cracking their knuckles, but Paulina seemed to be Tucker's saving grace.

"Dash, Kwan, what are you doing out here with _them_? Let's go to lunch. I want to get pizza before they run out!" Paulina whined.

"I thought you were on a diet...?" Her blond friend trailed off confusedly.

"Shut up, Star!" she hissed. Outside, I'm sure I looked as expressionless as the presidents on Mount Rushmore, but inside I was shaking with hysterical laughter. "Can we go already?"

"Yeah..." The boys seemed disappointed because they had to leave their punching bag without doing any damage.

"They're annoying," Tucker muttered. Then he groaned, "I can't believe we have to put up with them for two more years!"

"Years can fly by," Valerie comforted him as we continued to walk to the cafeteria. Valerie and Tucker waited in the short line to get their food, and I walked over to claim our regular lunch table. By the time I had extracted the contents from my paper bag, Tucker and Valerie were joining me with their trays. Tucker re-continued our discussion.

"So... your dream. What was it about again?"

"I saw Danny and all he said was liar. That's it," I reminded them.

"I think it's one of those dreams that doesn't have a meaning," Tucker said simply.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "_Of course _you would say that."

"What do _you think_, then?" Tucker pressed.

A contemplative look makes its way onto her face. "I'm not sure. It's weird."

I started digging into my fettuccine alfredo and then I started sipping from my lemonade.

_CRASH!_

The deafening sound made me – and nearly everyone else in the cafeteria – jump. Someone had dropped their lunch tray. The sound made me think of the vase shattering and the glowing green eyes in the attic. I can't decide whether I should tell them or not. I know that Danny Phantom has green eyes – I saw that on TV. Other ghosts have glowing green eyes though, so it could be another ghost in my house. But then wouldn't the rest of my house see it? Maybe I'm just being superstitious. After all, my mother said there was nothing wrong with the house.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked worriedly. My expression must've given me away.

"Last night there was a crash at my attic. I decided to go check it out. A vase was laying in bits on the floor, and then my cat appeared, I thought it was just her. But when I was leaving the attic I saw a pair of glowing green eyes in the corner of the room. I ran from the place, but I keep wondering what – or who – the eyes could belong to."

"A ghost," Tucker said.

Valerie was staring off into space. "Danny."

It wasn't a question. Valerie was so sure, so positive that it was him. I don't know how she can be so certain.

"Did you see the whole body?" Tucker asked.

"No. It was too dark. I only saw the eyes. Nothing else." Then I get a sudden epiphany. "That's why I had the dream."

I glance over at them to decipher their opinions, but they just look at each other. I couldn't read Tucker's expression, but Valerie's was different. She was staring at Tucker carefully, but it was like her green eyes say something that only her boyfriend could know what it means. Like more secret communication. Did I mention that I hate it when they do that?

Then, they slowly look back at me. Tucker has his eyes closed; I'm not sure what he's thinking. I don't even have a guess. He's rubbing the bridge of his nose thinking deeply.

"Are you _sure _the eyes are all you saw? No body?"

I nodded. "Why? You don't think it can be Danny, do you?"

"___I _think so, but we don't really know, Sam," Valerie answered. "We didn't see it for ourselves."

"I can look at the attic again tonight-"

Tucker shook his head. "Don't. Don't do it. Don't see him."

Valerie sighed at his change of behavior because he promised he wouldn't act like this way again. "Tucker, what if it's not Danny? What if it's an actual ghost that could hurt Sam and her family?"

"If it was an actual ghost it would have done it by now, you know that. Danny would never hurt anyone in ghost form. He's not like that. But, in human form..."

"Tucker, don't start," she warned.

He breathed inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to control his emotions. Then he opened his eyes and locked his green eyes with my violet ones. "Don't try to interact with him. Danny isn't worth your time. As long as you don't bother him, he won't bother you."

Valerie seemed to disregard what he said entirely. She said, "You can do whatever you want, Sam." Tucker shot her a look of annoyance and narrowed his eyes.

But I can make my own choices; I don't need friends to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. But whatever _was _in the attic scared me (a little!) and I want to know what's up there.

"I'll check it out tonight," I told them sternly. Tucker dropped his silverware in frustration. He and Danny have problems, but it's not going to affect me.

I'm not too proud that I ended this conversation on a sour note, but I guess I can't really help how Tucker feels. Whatever happened with him and Danny must not have been that pretty. I wonder why he can't be like Valerie. She's not doing that great either, but at least she's keeping it in. Tucker is one of those people that hold grudges. I need to remind myself not to make him angry.

I walked home alone after school. I finished a whole bunch homework – and even some extra credit in math. Then, being a person of my word, I began to prepare my ascension to the attic. It was the perfect time to do it because my parents were out with another couple and Granny was in the basement bowling.

This time, I grab a flashlight to bring along. Then I pull the string that brings the steps down that lead to the attic. I'm shining my light on everything possible. Of course, there is nothing. It's like when ghost investigators "see" something and try to get it on camera, but nothing shows up. You have to wonder if maybe they really did see something on the paranormal level, or if they're just doing it for the hype.

The glowing green eyes didn't return. Not even a ghostly body. I knew that my eyes were only tricking me, making me believe I saw something that I really didn't.

"I'm going crazy..." I mutter to myself. I switch off the flashlight and start making my way towards the stairs.

The temperature abruptly drops to freezing. I stop in my tracks because of this new change. I can feel goosebumps on my whole body spring up and multiply. The hair on my arms are standing straight up. People say on all those stupid ghost investigating channels that this happens to them all the time. Ghosts have a way of changing the temperature...

I fumbled with the flashlight, trying to get it to turn back on. I manage it finally, and then I whirled around, aiming my shaking flashlight at everything. Nothing.

"Show yourself!" I demanded. I feel stupid for saying that because it's like I talked to air. I talked to no one, but myself. I'm done.

"I really am going crazy..." I concluded. I look around for one more time and I turned to leave. The temperature returned to normal.

I'm done. Tucker is right. I shouldn't have done this. I wasted my time. As I leave, I don't bother to look back when I feel someone is watching me because whatever it was, it'll probably go away by the time I look.

I've had enough of these stupid games.

Mom and Dad returned to the house in time for supper. I was thinking about the book that I got from the library today as I pulled on a sapphire colored silk dress. I walked over to my book-bag as I zipped up the side of the open-backed floor length gown. I grabbed Ghosts of Amity Park out of my bag and opened to the first page. I pulled on some skin colored hose and some shiny black stilettos while I read the small paragraph on the dust cover.

**Jack Fenton**_graduated_ ___from University of Illinois with a degree in English literature and Science. He currently lives with his wife and daughter in Indiana._

It wasn't much, but it was surprising to see that they didn't bother to put Danny's name in – his own son. Valerie didn't lie about Danny being disowned. There's a picture of Jack wearing a sunset orange button down shirt, dark colored jeans and black cowboy boots. He has a receding hairline of black hair with white streaks above his ears. His dark blue eyes have a sort of sadness to them. That's the father who had the heart to disown Danny. He's living his special and perfect life while he's not caring if his son is alive or not.

I pulled on my long black gloves and started slipping on some pearl earrings. I thought my life was bad, but Danny's (wherever he is) is much worse.


	6. Unexpected Events

"I told you so." That's the last thing I needed to hear from Tucker. Fortunately, Valerie shot him a disapproving glare for me with which Tucker ignored.

"It was the weirdest thing. . . ." I said recalling what happened in the attic yesterday. "I don't know why all of this is happening."

"You're in Amity Park, Sam," Tucker said. "Bizarre things are bound to happen."

"That's true," Valerie agreed with a nod.

Listening to them saying it like that sounds so . . . _normal_. I don't think I can ever get used to something like this. The possibility of having a ghost in my house seems extremely slim. Something is up, but maybe nothing related to the paranormal. Hearing the tone in Tucker and Valerie's voices make this topic seem like an everyday thing, which I suppose it is seeing how they've lived her longer. Ghosts have never been in my life before. But Danny Phantom was around here and other ghosts, too. They were right at the heart of Amity Park; I know, I saw it on the news, but even on screen it looked unreal.

"You're entirely accustomed to this then?"

"Of course," Tucker answered. "We've lived here our whole lives." That explains why they're unphased by what happened to me.

Saturday approached quickly, and I'm glad it's the weekend. Two days of freedom, next to no homework, and doing everything _I _want to do. Well, not _everything. _I had wanted to go see Scissors, but my parents denied my request because of it's R rated. Unfortunately, I'm no longer acquainted with the age group allowed into the theatre for R rated movies. I'd just have to wait forever until it was released on DVD.

But with no school to go to, and no friends to hang with (Tucker and Valerie were going on a date . . . I shudder at the thought of what they are doing), it was a boring Saturday, lounging about, eating, and basically being lazy.

* * *

Currently, I'm sprawled out on the plush black couch in the television room, staring blankly at the flat-screen as channels flip by. Nothing on TV these days can entertain me. Usually, I watch bad shows like Keeping Up with the Kardashians or Jersey Shore to make fun of, but I'm not in the mood to do that. I watch the number one thing I hate the most: the news. Honestly, the last time I watched the news was when the earth was being threatened by the Disasteroid. Now, I watch it out of boredom.

After filling up a bowl of popcorn from our popcorn machine, I sit down munching on it while a professional looking news reporter speaks on the screen. He's standing in an alleyway with an ambulance, three Dodge Charger cop cars, and a crowd of people being pushed back to the sidewalk behind the reporter. At the bottom of the screen was the reporters name, James Kelley, along with bold white letters on a navy blue background that seemed to jump from the screen._**Mysterious Murder**_.

"It was an ordinary day for citizens of Amity Park, Illinois until a tragedy occurred here in this alleyway. A passerby was taking his morning jog when he spotted Dennis Amesworth, a teacher at Casper High School, laying brutally murdered right here in this alleyway. Crime Scene Investigators and the authorities are at a loss for information on the culprit. No weapons or fingerprints have been found. The wounds on Dennis Amesworth do not even resemble ordinary marks from any human-known weapon. It's the most strangest case we have yet, isn't it, Carol"

The screen changed to the said perky blonde woman in the news room. "Yes it is, James. Rumor has it that people believe that ghosts are involved. The citizens of Amity Park thought our hero, Danny Phantom, made peace between the ghost world and our own and the ghosts would never again harm us. Still, others are against this proposition." The camera zoomed out to reveal a brunette sitting beside the blonde reporter.

"Whatever the cause, I do think danger is, once again, among us here in Amity Park. . . ."

I switch the TV off. I can't believe what I just heard. I'm sure that my classmates are shocked as well . . . along with the teachers and faculty. Mr. Amesworth . . . gone. The silver haired, short and stout man that talked about his family all the time in history class. The man who told us of all of his dreams and things that he wanted to accomplish before he died. How he planned to retire and support his little baby grandson that had just been born. He would never get to do those things. He would never again crack a joke with his class about his ex-wife, or give us lectures on how to better ourselves. I remember him telling our class one day that he wanted to go to the Mediterranean. To Egypt to see the tombs and pyramids. To see wonderful things. . . . And his eyes saw nothing anymore. . . .

I found myself hating the television reporters. I hadn't know him that long, but Mr. Amesworth was the greatest teacher I had ever had. The reporters made Mr. Amesworth's death seem simple. They didn't express what a kind man he was. What a great teacher he used to be. . . .

Tucker and Valerie are on their date, so they probably still don't know about Mr. Amesworth. I text Valerie a message to check the news. She checked it on her phone, and called me. She was nearly in tears. Tucker was silent I shock, like me. I wonder what the atmosphere will be like at school on Monday.

My feet carry me upstairs to the third floor living room where my mother often is. She's sitting on the white velvet couch with her legs crossed reading a book. The moment I entered the room, she looked up.

"Hello, Samantha," she greeted me with a soft smile, but something on my face made her frown. She closed her book and set it aside. "Is something wrong?"

"My history teacher was murdered. It was on the news," I said in a monotonous voice. It was like a rusty, emotionless robot speaking from my lips.

She gasped and hurried over to me. She wrapped her fragile arms around me and patted my head and rubbed my back softly.

Sunday morning, another murder in Amity Park was reported. It was nobody I knew, but I still grieved for them, their family, and their friends. The very same night, another body was reported mutilated in the streets. The school called our land-line phone to notify me there would be an afternoon assembly tomorrow.

Monday morning passed in a blur. There was no talking. Our teachers silently passed out worksheets. The students silently worked on them. The students silently handed them in. Our teachers silently accepted them. It was absolute silence. Before we went to lunch, the high school students piled into the auditorium and took their seats. When the principal spoke, we all jumped because it was the first voice we had heard that day except for this morning when we all said The Pledge of Allegiance in quiet, broken voices. Principal Monroe stood behind a wooden podium with a small microphone attached to it. He looked out on us with sad eyes.

"You all have heard the tragic news that has befallen this school and this town. Mr. Dennis Amesworth has been taken from us. We all knew him in our own special way. To you students who have lived in this town all of your life, he was probably like a second father to you. Just as he was to all of us teachers. We want to remember him as he was. A kind, devoted, patient, and cheerful man who gave everything to his school that he taught at for over forty years. I know that Mr. Amesworth would want us all to move on with our lives, to quote him, 'Simply because life must always continue.' Life gives us obstacles and problems that we all must overcome. That is what builds our character, and makes us all stronger people, and prepares us for the future." His words touch all of us, and I can hear many students weeping. Th principal continued in a louder and clearer voice.

"Due to all of the murders occurring in Amity Park, the town has agreed to focus on the safety of the children. Which means a curfew will be enforced. School will end at twelve o'clock, and all students are to be at their homes by four o'clock and they are to remain there. Remember, this is for your safety which is our top priority and number one concern at the moment."

A few more words were added by the teachers stressing the point of keeping us all safe. Then about five minutes later we were dismissed for lunch. A huge weight seemed to lift off of everyone's shoulders. Maybe it was because Mr. Monroe had said all of the words that needed to be said in honor of our beloved teacher. Now, all of the students were quietly talking to each other in whispers.

Tucker and Valerie had packed their lunches along with me today, so we immediately walked over to our table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Who do you think it could be?" I ask them quietly. They know a lot about ghosts, so I suspected they'd have an answer. When they didn't speak right away I added, "Some people think it's Danny."

"Well, they obviously don't know him," Tucker defended him, which is the first time I heard him do that for his . . . (ex?) friend. "Danny would never do anything like this."

"It could be an enemy of Danny's. . . ." Valerie said.

"Vlad?" Tucker suggested.

"Why would he show up now, though?" Valerie asked bewildered. "Including Skulker, Technus, or any other enemies Danny has. I don't think he would kill a human like that."

"Remember Vlad did try to kill Jack and Danny multiple times. I don't think a human he wouldn't know would be an exception."

"That's right. But we don't know if it's a ghost. Maybe it's a human."

"You have murders like this . . . _all _the time?" I asked surprised. If my parents knew that, they would flip, and we would move in a heart beat.

"This is the first since Danny's gone," Valerie supplied.

Tucker suddenly clenched his fists. I look at him with my eyebrows knit together. Something's dawned on him, and by the look of horror in his eyes, it's not something cheerful. "That's why the ghosts are here now."

* * *

As soon as I shut the door to my house and turn around, I see my parents sitting in the first floor living room on the green loveseat holding hands, watching my expectantly. Their facial expressions tell it all. I should've known. . . .

"Please, sit down, Sam," my father says to me. I take a seat across from my parents in the forest green chair. "Your mother and I–"

"Look, Mom, Dad," I began. I had been running my argument through my head the moment I saw them. "I know that you want to move because you don't feel safe and you want me to feel safe. But Amity Park has got the whole situation under control. We have curfews and the murders have only been occurring at night. I promise that I won't try to sneak out. You really don't have to worry about me. I'm a responsible young adult now, and I wouldn't think of acting stupid by putting myself in danger."

My parents look kind of surprised, I didn't have a strong argument, but I was ready to say more if I needed to. "I really like this town, and I got to make friends really easy, and I'm getting really good grades, and–"

"Samantha, honey, stop," my mother said. "We weren't thinking of moving."

"See? I knew that you wouldn't listen to me, and I knew that you would still want to mo– wait, huh?" I had been so busy anticipating my parents answer that I hadn't listen to what my mother actually said. It had started to sink in. "We're . . . _not_ going to move?"

"Of course not!" my father said happily. "This town is setting up defenses and camera's to catch the culprit."

"And we're aware of the curfew. It was our idea," my mother added proudly.

"Then what did you need to tell me?" I asked cautiously.

"Well," my dad said softly as he griped my mother's hand ever so slightly. "Your mother is pregnant," he said with a big smile.

"You're going to have a little sister, Samantha!" my mom exclaimed happily.

And then, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually fainted.

* * *

Okay, it was really embarrassing. I thought that people only fainted when they heard news like that in movies. Guess I was wrong.

My father and mother cooed over me, making sure I was okay, and after I reassured them, they let me go to school the next morning. The students were much more their usual selves. I talked with Tucker and Valerie during lunch about the news my parents gave me. Tucker smirked and Valerie told me to give my parents her congratulations and best wishes.

"I wish my dad had said something on a brighter note," Valerie commented. "He just lectured me over and over on how I wasn't to get anymore ghost fighting equipment and go looking for the ghost." She rolled her eyes and continued, "Like I would go looking for someone that was a murderer."

Tucker invited me over to his house, along with his girlfriend, after school. I gladly accepted; it was nice for a change since I usually had Valerie and Tucker come to my house.

On the way to Tucker's house, Tucker decided to vent to us about the history test we were going to have the day after tomorrow.

"I can't believe Mr. Lancer is still making us take the history test!" He's teaching both classes until the principal can find a new history teacher. "I thought he would give us more time."

"You should study more instead of being a procrastinator," Valerie told him. "You should know him by now. He wouldn't do that."

"It's not that hard anyway," I said. "The test is about the prehistoric age; it should be easy."

He was still doubtful. "If you say so..."

Valerie sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can help you."

He looked at her lovingly and asked in admiration. "What would I ever do without you?"

I could have sworn she blushed, but I didn't have much time to tell properly because chaos broke loose. Pedestrians were scrambling every which way while screams erupted from the frightened people. I soon discovered why.

A figure came flying around the corner, a sick, twisted smile that makes a scar that runs down his cheek quiver is creeping onto his deathly pale face. His lips were whiter than his skin. Jet black hair is hanging in greasy curtains that touches his broad shoulders. Pitch black armor that is shaped around his distinct muscles and a golden skull belt makes him look like a Batman-wannabe. A blood-red, floor-length, cape covered the ghosts' shoulders and billowed behind him in slow motion. Bolts of lightening emitted from his raised hands. His yellow, cat-like eyes search the sidewalk looking for something . . . or someone.

"Run!" Tucker shouted over the screams of terror and confusion.

Tucker and Valerie took off, but I don't know where to. I followed them anyway. They turned around a corner, and we faced a red-brick wall. A dead-end. We were trapped.

I turned to run, but the face of the ghost was two inches from mine. I gulped and I horrible laugh came from the ghosts' lips. I thought he would finish us right then and there, but he didn't.

He pulled out a piece of paper, and he held it up so we could see it. It's the page about Danny Phantom from Ghosts of Amity Park, the book I got from the school library.

He has it.

"Do you three happen to know who and where this boy is?" the ghost demanded in a deep, bone-chilling voice, hovering a foot off of the ground.

Valerie cooped an attitude. "What's it to you?"

"Should that be any of your concern?" The ghost tutted. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way."

"You're wasting your time," I said bravely. "We don't know who he is."

When his yellow eyes locked with mine, chills were sent up my spine. "I know you don't." The eyes flickered to Valerie and Tucker. "But _they _do. I've been surveying their interactions with the Halfa. I was fascinated by the skills the Halfa possessed. You two know the answers."

"Maybe we do, but we're not going to tell you," Tucker sneered.

"Then we have to do this the hard way. . . ." He said quietly. He raised his hands and began to chant something. But a fist connected with his head. The blow sent the ghost flying yards away from us.

Our savior was cloaked in black material. The cloak seemed a little familiar, but I didn't have time to concentrate because the person in the cloak levitated into the air and went flying towards the ghost that was about to attack us. We rush towards the fight – not the smartest thing I had ever done, but hey.

The two ghosts were lashing out at each other in an abandoned train yard. By the time we got there, train tracks had been uprooted and were now on fire. Debris was strewn all over the place. The pale ghost, I've decided to call him Sparky-Sparky Boom Man (Sparky for short) for the time being, was doing some serious damage on the cloaked ghost, Smoky for now. Sparky had lightning bolts zapping Smoky left and right, but Smoky could take a hit.

Somehow, Smoky was deflecting the bolts, sending them back to Sparky. But the bolts just bounced off Sparky's armor.

"No ecto-beams today?" Sparky shouted at the other ghost while he kept shooting bolts at him at record speed. "I must admit I'm a little disappointed. I was looking forward to a fight." Smoky replied with a green blast of destruction that sent Sparky flying into the engine of a train.

Sparky smirked and hovered in the air while he wiped some blood off of his cheek. "Now we can get this show on the road!"

Sparky raised his hands and began chanting. It sounded like gibberish to me, but obviously not to all of the shrapnel in the fenced in areas of the train yard. They rose up in the air slowly and formed into a swirling ball of deadly weapons. Then Sparky shouted something that made the debris take off towards Smoky. Then something incredible happened. Smoky vanished. But then he reappeared behind Sparky and grabbed his arms and twisted them into a painful position.

Smoky waved his hands and glowing green handcuffs appeared and Sparky's wrists and legs. This made him plummet to the hard ground. He landed with a sickening thud, and Smoky drfited down beside him.

"You've won this time, but I'll be back. I always win." And with that Sparky melted into the ground.

Smoky turned to look at Tucker, Valerie, and I. I could've sworn I saw a flash of glowing green eyes before Smoky clapped his hands and a great white flash blinded me. When the light disappeared, Smoky was gone.


	7. A Ghost Portal

Although Valerie and Tucker seemed to be over the whole situation, I wasn't. Sparky almost killed us, but the other ghost stopped him. If it weren't for Smoky, we would've probably been killed. But now Sparky was out for Smoky's blood...and Danny's. Being a hero sure does have some serious disadvantages...

I wonder if Danny Phantom has a history with the other ghost that was hunting for him. Why else would Sparky be searching for him? I wanted to ask Valerie and Tucker of their opinions, but they were too engrossed in choosing a movie. Tucker wanted to watch Transformers, but Valerie wanted to watch The Notebook.

_Hmm, action versus romance. _Neither is exactly my cup of tea (I'd rather watch a horror movie, say, like, The Woman in Black), but I didn't want to add to the argument.

"You saw that movie more than five times, Tucker!" Valerie moaned.

"You saw The Notebook a hundred times! Danny and I couldn't wait when it when it was over while you and Jazz were crying your eyes out." Tucker rolled his eyes in disgust.

"How did you think I felt when you and Danny practically forced me to watch Transformers for my first time? It was pure torture."

"Let's ask Sam then." Oh, isn't this just grand.

She whips around to face me. "Which movie do you want to see, Sam? Transformers or The Notebook."

Neither actually, but if I have to choose... "Transformers." Sorry, Valerie.

"Hah! Two against one! Victory!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Tucker cheered and slide the Transformers DVD inside his DVD player.

While it was queuing up, I decide to ask my question. "Why do you think that ghost wants Danny?"

"He has a lot of enemies that are like that," Tucker answered airily, skipping through the trailers. "Most of them never succeed in actually finding and doing any damage to him."

"What if this ghost _does_ find him? What if he actually kills him?"

He looks at me, narrowing his green eyes. "Why do you care so much about him anyway? You don't even _know _him."

From the corner of my eyes, I see Valerie, hoping she would get me out of this situation like she usually would. Instead, she's not and is watching the TV screen like nothing is happening with me and Tucker. I'm on my own here.

It's true. I don't know Danny, but that shouldn't matter. Tucker and Valerie were his friends, and I had the strangest feeling that ghost was going to stop at nothing to find him and end him. How can that disturb me, but not Tucker?

"You guys were friends–"

"A long time ago," he interrupted. "Besides, we're humans and he's a ghost with powers. Danny can take care of himself. What can we do? We don't have our weapons anymore. We can't fight back."

"How did you get the weapons?" I asked with interest.

"Danny's parents are scientists and ghost hunters. They made the weapons – which doesn't work half of the time, but after I made some alterations to them seemed to function properly. We used them to get rid of the ghosts."

"Why don't we ask them if we–"

Tucker almost laughed. "What? If we could use their weapons? I doubt they still have them." I was surprised that he knew what I was going to ask. It's only been a month since I've lived here and been friends with them; we act like we've known each other forever. "Like I said, Danny can take care of himself. He doesn't need us. If he would, he'd still be here now. But he's not. Case closed."

I wisely decided to keep my mouth shut for the duration of the movie. Valerie ended up getting all cuddly with Tucker (eww), watching the movie with genuine interest. My eyes glaze over as I watch the screen.

Our stomachs startled rumbling as the credits began to roll, so we decided we needed to get something to eat. After a quick raid of Tucker's kitchen, we discovered there was nothing there that would please us. Typical teenage conundrum. We agreed on walking to the Nasty Burger, but we stopped ourselves from leaving once we took a glance at the time. Nearly curfew. We gathered back into the kitchen and pulled out some cheese and crackers which Valerie expertly sliced up and served in a matter of seconds.

Assembling on the living room floor with our sustenance, we began chatting. A few moments later, a soft rap sounded on the wall. I turned to see Tucker's parents standing in the doorway. His father and Tucker could be twins, but his father was noticeably older, he wore no glasses, and he had a receding hairline peppered with gray hairs.

"Valerie, Sam, it's almost time for you to leave," Tucker's father said with a smile.

"It was nice seeing you again, Valerie," Tucker's mother said. She had wavy black hair that she kept pulled up in a bun, and green eyes hidden behind red rectangular glasses. "And it was nice meeting you, Sam."

You too, Mr. and Mrs. Foley," I said cheerfully, rising as I did so, Valerie following suit. "Thank you for having me over," I added politely.

"Anytime, dear. Anytime," Mrs. Foley said beaming.

Valerie and I walked together for a few minutes and then went our separate ways to go to our houses.

Right when I walked through the front door, I was bombarded with a million questions from my parents. My mother wanted to paint the nursery pink, while my father wanted to paint it yellow. I racked my brain and then simply said lavender. My parents looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. I had always wanted an older sister, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. A younger sister would have to do instead. I begin feeling giddy about the fun my baby sister and I are going to have together. I hope she acts a little bit like me though. If she is all flowers and sunshine ...ugh, that would be a _nightmare._

Because of the new curfew, there is nothing for me to do. I'm trapped inside my house like a caged animal.

I find myself thinking about the ghost fight earlier that day. It really bothers me that Tucker and Valerie don't care about Sparky hunting for Danny. Wherever Danny is, I hope that he's safe. As for Smoky, I hope that he returned my cloak. Since I was just sitting in my room, I decided to go check the basement for the cloak. I hoped off my bed and went over to a door in my room. I swung it open and pressed the down button on the elevator door. It took a few seconds for it to come to my level, but once I stepped inside, I punched the basement option.

I hear the familiar ding and then I step out. I cough from the dust, and feel my way for the lights. Several bar lights pop on, revealing a ton of boxes in a silvery-white room. It's kind of suspicious – the room looks like it could have been a lab. The only time I've been down here is the first day we were in the house. We put all of our junk down here and never came back.

Luckily, my mother was a neat freak, so all of the boxes were stacked neatly and labeled with a thick black sharpie. I spotted the one marked "_Sam's Halloween Costumes_" and pulled it down without much difficulty. I thrust my hands into the depths of the box, digging around to see if the cloak is there. It was folded neatly in the bottom. A glint of silver catches my eye. I pull it from the cloak and examine it carefully. Shrapnel. From the train yard. This was the cloak I saw Smoky in. But the ghost had put it back, so now my worries were over. I spun around and started heading for the elevator to go back to my room.

But something made me stop dead in my tracks. I had never noticed it before, although I don't know how you could've missed something this big. A large circle (maybe fifteen feet in diameter) made of metal is on the wall, faded black and yellow stripes on the area of it. I cocked my head with curiosity. Edging towards it carefully, I spot a huge red button beside the weird circle thing. Idiot me decided to press it. A large grinding noise sound, and the circle's doors budged open a fourth of an inch, but then they closed. I kept pressing it, hoping the black and yellow striped doors would open more, but nothing happened except for some grinding and clicking noises. Like when you're trying to start a car, but the transmission slips.

My brow furrowed in frustration. I scanned the area looking for clues as to what this thing is. By some miracle, I found something. A large blue print depicting the circle, but with the words Fenton-Portal above it and the words Ghost Zone below it. The red button is supposed to activate it. I look more closely at the blue prints. It has all of the details of the construction of the portal.

The gears in my brain started turning. I could repair the portal to the Ghost Zone.

During supper at my house, we all chat about our day. My mom told us how she went to the doctors that day for a check-up on the baby. She was now three months along in her pregnancy, and all was going smoothly. My grandmother said that she and her friends had won a lot of money in bingo (wee), and Dad announced that his business was doing well. When they all turned to me, I told them about my visit with Tucker and Valerie.

I told them nothing of the fight or of the Fenton-Portal.

After supper, I headed back up to my room to finish my History homework, but I ended up drifting into a peaceful, dreamless sleep in the middle of writing my argument for the benefits of a constitutional democracy.

A bright yellow flash of sunlight woke me from my sleep. My parents had opened all of the blinds in my room. They had started doing this when I was in elementary school. Apparently, the sun caused a hormone in your body that wakes you up in the best way possible. Like. I. Care.

"What...?" Before I could half mumble another word in my dazed sleep, my parents exclaimed cheerfully in unison.

"Happy Birthday!"

It's...it's my birthday? How could I have forgotten that today is my own birthday? I suppose the ghosts in this town have kept me busy.

Needless to say, I'm not upset with my parents this morning. I am officially sixteen!


	8. The Mighty Has Fallen

**Author's Note: **I heard what happened to the world lately from the news and I'm so sorry to hear about the recent shooting that happened in Connecticut. If you are a reader who lost a loved one from the shooting or anything else, I hope this chapter will cheer you up. :)

* * *

In celebration of my birthday, Mom prepared my favorite breakfast: blueberry pancakes. Alright, I admit it: they are my one and absolute weakness. This morning while I was bent over my plate devouring the pancakes (with real maple syrup that was rather expensive), my dad told me that I could have anything I wanted for my birthday. And he meant it quite literally. I never ask for much; movies, new combat boots, goth jewelry, etc. But took him up on his offer immediately. I asked if we could go get my driver's permit before school started.

He said yes!

All three of us went to the license branch together in my mom's alien green Kia Soul – I hate those stupid hamster boxes...took the written test and got the results back within a few minutes – that, in my world, took far too long. I was anxious, alright? I can say with honor that I passed and I know officially have my permit. The next instant, I'm spouting off facts about my dream car to my parents. (I very much so wanted to drive, just not..._their _car.) I was in the middle of talking about my color preferences when we arrived at Casper High.

That was when all of my excitement was drained from me. My stomach felt like it had just been pounded with a bowling ball. Ambulances, cop cars, and fire trucks surrounded the school, all putting their specialties into action. The fire men were at intense work putting out a fire, the police were interrogating people while holding notebooks, and paramedics were wheeling people into the ambulances and rushing them to the hospital.

Dad parked a few yards away from the scene. I nearly kicked the door open as I was exiting the hamster box. I made a bee-line for the principal who was talking with his hands to a couple of buff police men.

"What happened?" I asked hurriedly, momentarily forgetting my manners about not interrupting adults.

The principal and the police men turned towards me, a little disgruntled at first, but when they realized I attended school here, their faces morphed into an expression of sympathy.

"That darn ghost showed up again today," the principal sighed. "There was another one too, but that one acted like they were trying to protect us." Sparky and Smoky must be going at it for round two.

"School is canceled for the day until this situation is all cleared up," the principal continued, running a shaking hand through his blonde hair nervously. "We want the students at home where we know they're safe."

"Of course," my father said, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders.

We were about to turn away when I took one last glance at the principal. His eyes were focused on the ground. They were normally bright green, and filled with excitement. But right now they were filled with a kind of sadness and slight fear, and I knew that it wasn't just because the school was damaged.

"What else happened?" I questioned cautiously, narrowing my eyes. The way he looked at me...let's just say that I prepared myself for the worst.

"I'm..." he inhaled deeply, "I'm afraid Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey have been kidnapped by the ghost."

Driving home was silent. The car didn't make a sound and neither did Dad. Of course, this is never good because it gives me time to dwell on negative things.

Sparky was obviously the culprit – I don't care if there isn't any solid proof. I know he did it. My only friends here, and they've been taken away as easy as that. Gravity is increasing on my whole body. I don't even want to imagine how their parents feel. Their only son and daughter kidnapped by an unknown being. That's the worst nightmare any parent could have.

Principal Monroe's words echoed in my head. "Both of you get home and drive safely," he had advised.

Finally, my dad piped up. "You know, Samantha," he whispered, barely audible, "it's okay to get scared."

I let the silence take over.

I'm scared for my friends. Are they still even alive? I have to get them back, but I don't know how. I have no clue as to where they are, or even who really _did_ take them.

Sparky is going to pay if he's the cause of this.

My mother knew that something was up when my dad and I came back through the front door that morning. I told her everything that the principal had told us, and instantly my mother got a pained, heart-broken look on her face. She suggested that we put up fliers for Tucker and Valerie; I don't see what good that'll do if Sparky has them though...

After all of the "Have you seen this child?" papers got put up around the town and in surrounding towns, I stayed indoors. I couldn't drive (obvious safety reasons), there was nothing on television (wasn't in the mood to make fun of anything), and my room suddenly seemed very boring and empty (go figure).

My parents watched the news. I didn't because I don't want to see how upset Tucker and Valerie's parents are, and what the school has gone through. I watched a movie instead to keep my mind off of that. It worked until my Mom asked me if I knew some kids: Dash and Paulina. There were others, but I don't know them. She said they had been hurt during the episode that transpired at the school and was recovering in the hospital. She told me I should visit them which is something I wouldn't do because it's Paulina and Dash, but what happened to them, I will.

It was a short drive to the hospital. Once we got there, the nurse directed me to room 116 and 120. I visited Paulina first. Mom talked to her parents about the condition she was in while I placed pink carnations in a crystal vase on her nightstand. She was surprised by the notion. As was I. There were scratches on her head and arms, a few blue and green bruises that stood out on her flawless skin, and a nasty gash on her forearm that had been wrapped over and over again.

Dash was basically in the same condition, only a tiny bit worse. A huge bruise had formed on the side of his head.

"What happened, Dash?" I asked.

"So...there were these ghosts, right? And they attacked each other. Well, not at first. The one ghost attacked the school wanting that geek and his girl. Another ghost appeared and they fought each other. Then, there was a fire and the first ghost disappeared along with Sir Geeks-alot and Tech-chick. The next thing I knew, I'm here." What a _great_ story teller.

"Did one ghost have a red cape and a skull belt? And the other wore a black cloak?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh...yeah. Why?"

Before I could answer, his parents and a few doctors came inside. They ushered everyone out of the room...except for me. Apparently, they had gotten the revolting idea in their heads that I was his girlfriend. We rejected that assumption quickly. And not in the, "everyone knows you two really like each other" way. I left the room in a hurry and came home in silence.

Granny and my parents tried to make my birthday dinner festive, but I wasn't really in the mood. We had swiss steak, glazed carrots, and cream peas, and a ton of gifts. They even got me the car I wanted. A silver Jaguar with black leather interior. But even that wasn't enough to raise my spirits. After all of that, I trudged up the stairs, did my homework, and went to sleep. Some birthday, right?

School was canceled the next day. I got up, made my own bed, put on some dark colored jeans and a green t-shirt, didn't bother with make-up, and then went downstairs for breakfast. Guess maybe it isn't that fun being sixteen. At least not when the whole town's on lock down. As I was finishing my toast, I hear my parents debating whether they want to continue working on the nursery because of everything that is going on in Amity Park. They said once Tucker and Valerie are safe, they'll think about moving. I can't believe them.

By noon, I was starving. Nothing we have at the house sounded appetizing (typical teenage dilemma), so I asked Mom and Dad if I could go eat at the Nasty Burger. Right away, the dismissed my request, but I pointed out the fact that other people were walking around. They let me go on the condition that I be home within two hours. And with the help of my grandmother, saying that I should enjoy being young and that I shouldn't live in fear. Did I mention that I love her?

Despite the fact that I had a brand new car, I decided to just walk to the fast food restaurant. There wasn't much there that sounded good, but I finally decided on a garden burger. In less than twenty minutes, I was out the door and on my way home.

It was a rather nice day for a stroll; the sun glittered down from the cloudless, baby blue sky, a subtle breeze swept through my hair, bringing a fresh flowery aroma with it as I passed the park. But the tranquility was interrupted when I spotted something odd in my peripheral vision. A hunched over body in a black cloak falling down and then crawling across the grass. I immediately started running towards the figure, and when I was five yards away, the person collapsed on the ground, two blinding white rings trailing up and down the body and suddenly vanishing.

I knelt down beside the person, grabbed their wrist and checked for a pulse. The person was alive, but just barely. Ever so gently, I turned the body over, and the hood fell away revealing a boy's face not much older than me. Wait . . . no, it can't be. _Danny Fenton?_

My hand moved to his chest, but I stopped midway. It felt strangely wet. Something wasn't right...I picked up my hand to examine it. I gasped and began shaking while hyperventilating. His blood coated the palm of my hand. I can deal with blood on TV, but in real life? Heck, no! I mentally commanded myself to calm down, to slow my breathing, to focus on Danny.

Trembling, I reached for my cell phone and dialed a number I never thought I'd use: 911. The ambulance arrived shortly thereafter the call. The paramedics thought something had happened to me because of my bloody hand, but I directed them to Danny, telling them along the way that I was perfectly fine.

The paramedics loaded Danny onto a gurney and wheeled him into the back of the ambulance in record speed. They had me ride in the same ambulance so they could question me, and help me clean up. They asked me where exactly I had found him, if I saw anyone in the vicinity, what form he had been in, all sorts of questions. I answered them all, but my mind was elsewhere. If Danny fought with Sparky, there could be things that he knows. For instance, he could know what happened to Tucker and Valerie.


	9. An Angel and A Ghost

I'm not usually one to fidget, but put me in a hospital waiting room with only fashion magazines to look at while a boy I found bleeding on the grass gets interrogated by TV reporters is laying in his room, and you've got a recipe for Fidgety Sam. Hmm, I feel better now that I've gotten that off my chest.

Chaos is the perfect word to describe Danny's hospital room. The press was in there trying to get an interview with their beloved hero. It's absolutely sickening at how these people can crowd into the room of someone who is trying to recover from brutal wounds. Danny is just a teenager. Okay, well, so am I, but right now he seems younger than me. I found him, so now I feel like I need to protect him.

Eventually, the security guards kicked the reporters out (thank the good Lord), so the stupid questions ceased. I was getting really fidgety now because the only people in Danny's room (besides himself) was two doctors and a nurse. Suddenly, a tall man appeared beside me. I jumped when I saw him; not because him being there startled me, but because of his appearance. He wore a very expensive black suit (maybe an Armani?), and his long grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail, revealing bright blue eyes.

He rose from the chair beside me and crossed over to the nurses station. I decided that there was an aura of evil around him. It was all in his eyes. After all, eyes are windows to the soul. The man and the receptionist at the counter exchanged a few words and then the man (somehow) was allowed to go into Danny's room. That's weird. Maybe the two knew each other and that's why he got that special privilege.

I found myself thinking about Danny again. What had happened to him was a terrifying sight for me. The fight must've been really vicious because it looked like he had lost a vast amount of blood. The paramedics had told me he was lucky I found him so soon. Any longer and he would've died.

About fifteen minutes later, the grey-haired man left via elevator. Then, a female doctor came and told me that I'm allowed to see Danny. I smiled and started walking to his room. In the ambulance, I told the paramedics that I was Danny's friend. I pride myself on my acting skills, and they bought the story. I have to talk to Danny about Tucker and Valerie.

Mentally, I begin preparing myself for what's coming next. I know that I can do this. I've never had problems talking to strangers before, and I had to put on a good act anyhow – there was still a nurse in the room – because we're supposed to be friends. A conversation should always start out by mentioning a mutual observation or a mutual like. I'll just talk about him until the nurse leaves and then bring up Tucker and Valerie.

Placing my hand on the door knob, I inhale deeply, and then push through. My eyes immediately were drawn to him. He was a wreck; his raven black hair was refusing to lay down flat whatsoever, deep purple bruises and bright crimson scratches peppered his pale greyish skin. His cerulean blue eyes are mesmerizing – wait, I didn't mean it like that. I mean they're beautiful. Dang it. It's just a compliment, nothing else.

His eyes were following my every movement as I pulled a chair to his bedside and sat down. I made myself look away from the IV needle in his skin. I chose instead to look up at him, but I couldn't make myself focus on his intense, crystal like eyes either. I resorted to pushing my hair behind my ear and clearing my throat.

"Hey, Danny." I smiled as I said the greeting. I was surprised that the words came out so smoothly.

For a moment, he just stared at me, almost like he was in a trance. I did a little cough which seemed to bring him out of the trance. He blinked and then replied, "Hey." His voice was weak and hoarse. He tried to sit up straight, but winced when he moved so he stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm the one who found you. You were in the park when you collapsed. You . . . you lost a lot of blood." I was trying my best to lace my voice with emotion, like a true friend would. He seemed to notice and the mischievous look in his eyes told me that he would play along. "I'm just so glad that you're alright!" I sniffed, pretending to wipe away a tear.

Danny took my hand. That's when the nurse came over. "I'll leave you two alone," she said sweetly. She exited the room, her heels clacking as she went. She closed the door on her way out. The moment the door shut, Danny withdrew his hand.

"Okay, what's really going on?" Danny asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know you know Tucker and Valerie and what happened to them." This wasn't true (I was just taking a shot in the dark), but I had to get him talking.

He sighed. "I was out and I saw . . . him near the school–"

"Who's him?"

"Vaughn." He said the name with disgust. Maybe this Vaughn character could be Sparky Sparky Boom Man? "He took them because I wouldn't become one of his puppets. It was an exchange. His puppet or my friends. I tried to save them, but I couldn't. They're gone." He ended sadly.

"Do you know where they could be?" I pressed.

"Somewhere in the Ghost Zone. Once I get healed, I _am _going to find them," he said with determination.

"They do miss you," I told him honestly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he grumbled.

"They seriously do. Tucker may not act like it, but Valerie does."

Once I said her name, something unreadable showed on his face. It was like his eyes brightened at the sound of her name.

"Just give them another chance. They need you right now."

"As if they gave a lot of help to me. . . ." There was an edge to his voice, and I didn't like how he sounded.

"You're not going to ditch them, are you?"

"No, but all they did to me when I wanted help was be annoying. They didn't know what it was like being disowned – wait. Why am I telling this to you? I don't even know you." The last sentence he said uncomfortably . . . almost like he _did _know me. . . .

"Tucker and Valerie are my friends, too. Tucker told me he asked if you'd like to stay with him and so did–"

"Liar," he mumbled.

I blinked twice in shock. "What?" I knew what he said, but I remembered my dream.

"Tucker's lying."

Before he could say anything more, I was politely asked by a doctor to leave so they could further examine Danny. I got on a bus to take me home, and sitting there, I began to run the conversation we had through my mind again. What's unusual is Danny didn't ask me what me name is. It's like he really_did_ know me already.

My parents ask me how Danny was doing, and I answered he was fine. He was somewhat functioning so that's good. They were happy because the Phantom Planet Day Parade is in two days. They know I hate parades, but they like to keep me updated about what's going on in this town. I'm sure I would know more about it if Tucker and Valerie were here. I miss them already.

* * *

School was in session the next day, and the people who got hurt from the fight yesterday were back – wrapped up in white linen of course. Paulina and Dash were a little bit nicer around me. I wondered if it's because I visited them, or because Tucker and Valerie aren't with me.

Before I knew it, it was time for history, and when I arrived to the classroom, I noticed that Mr. Lancer was still subbing. I asked him after class if they were having any luck finding a teacher. He confessed that all of the qualifying teachers didn't want to teach here. They didn't want anything to do with the school. Paranoid fools, if you ask me. I wished someone would fill the spot soon though. I already had Lancer for English, and let's just say history wasn't his thing. Plus, he gets tiring after a while.

Lunch was depressing; no one to talk to now that Tucker and Valerie are gone. You'd think that I'd be used to being alone, but I had gotten so used to company from my friends, I hated to be eating alone. And by my quick glance at the other lunch tables, I really didn't have too much of a choice. Hope this doesn't become a habit.

The same boring routine continues for the next two days. My parents had halted the nursery construction. The hadn't gotten far; the walls were still white, untouched by paint. I made a dent in my ever-growing pile of homework, but I didn't have the concentration to continue working on it. My parents begin worrying about me, thinking that I've let depression overtake me. From an outsider, it would appear to be that way, but this is how I deal with things like this. I shut everyone out. No, it's definitely not the best way to deal with things, but this was the only way I could cope.

On the fourth day of Tucker and Valerie's abduction, I woke up to my phone's alarm clock. After showering and dressing, I floated down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. I sat down at the table seated for four with a small bowl of cereal. My parents had left the flat-screen on the local news channel, so I focused on the enthusiastic ginger woman while I subconsciously ate my Cinnamon Toast Crunch. There was radioactive green and deep purple colors mixed in with the blue-gray sky and black streets. Every person on screen seemed to be bursting with joy about whatever was going on.

"These decorations are absolutely _perfect _for our first ever celebration of Phantom Planet Day!" The wind was rustling the woman's bright red hair, whipping it about her perky, cheerful face. She was about as fake as her tan. I had forgotten all about the Phantom Planet Day celebration that Tucker and Val had informed me about. The camera man scanned the streets steadily, bringing attention to vivid balloons and glittering confetti flying through the air. "For citizens of Amity Park, this is their favorite time of the year. It's the special two day celebration where we can honor our heroes who saved humankind from the Disasteroid. Tonight, uptown will be lit up brighter than Mardi Gras! Food vendors, merchandise tents, and better-than-carnival games will be available for the whole family! Tomorrow at five o'clock in the evening will be a magnificent parade. Everyone is buzzing with excitement about the floats this year. Most of them are excited to see our favorite ghost, and hero, Danny Phantom!" The ginger held a hand up to her ear for a second and then looked back towards the camera. "Speaking of Danny, a source is telling me that he was hospitalized yesterday–"

That's when I flipped the TV off. I wolfed down the rest of my breakfast, finished my orange juice like a shot, and grabbed the keys to my new car.

The Jaguar was a 2003 (my favorite body-style) worth about $6,000. I could've had a Ferrari if I wanted it, but I had wanted a Jaguar since I was four. The key flipped out of a small black rectangular key fob with a press of a button. Kind of like a switch blade. Only, the key looked nothing like a switch blade. The small metal rod was about an inch and a half long with small vertical slices and notches at the top. Once I figured out how to put the key into the ignition and start the car, a steady purr rose from under my feet, and I was on my way to lovely dreaded school.

Apparently, the school was in the ghostly mood getting ready for the "special day". I passed several guys and girls who had spray painted their hair white, and I passed a ton of people who had in glowing, ultra-bright green contacts. As I was on my way to my locker, I passed Paulina. She had just planted a kiss on a heart-framed picture of Danny Phantom on her locker door. A big red heart surrounded his face along with previous smudges of bright pink lipstick.

Her blonde friend, Star, raised a questioning eyebrow at the action. "What?" Paulina defended herself. "He's still hot." Star sighed and rolled her eyes in reply.

Classes went by smoothly and without a hitch until I arrived at English. Lancer assigned us a single paged essay on what does the tern "hero" mean to us and who would qualify as our hero with at the least, three supporting details. It doesn't sound hard, but I still grumble. I mean, seriously, come on! We did that kind of stuff in elementary school! Before the bell rang, Lancer briefed us once more on what was going on with Tucker and Valerie's kidnapping. He reminded us to stay safe and follow curfew and blah, blah, blah.

While I got my things out for my next few classes at my locker, I overhear Dash and his guy friends talking about the Tucker and Valerie situation.

"What if they died?" I recognized Kwan's voice immediately. "What if that ghost with the muscles killed them?"

Dash sighed. "Dude, why do you care about them? They're nothing. They're gone. No one is even looking for them. No one cares."

Slamming my locker shut, I glided over to Dash. I tapped him on the shoulder which freaked him out, thinking it was a teacher. He balled his fists when he saw that it was me. "I do," I told him seriously.

Kwan crossed his arms and looked down at me with a smirk. "Oh, look who it is. It's Manson. Your bodyguards aren't here today."

My eyes were on Dash entirely ignoring stupid Kwan. "If you ever talk bad about my friends again, you're going to be sorry," I threatened, readying myself for what I was sure was coming next.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm not afraid of a girl. You're just a goth freak. Face it; they're never coming back because they're dead."

That's when it happened. My many years of karate lessons kicked in and I delivered a punch to his gut which made him double over in pain. Wrong move on his part because that only made it easier for me to send my fist smashing into his face. And I did just that. I maneuvered my foot in between his and kicked his legs at from under him, causing him to fall on his back on the cement floor. I placed my combat boot on his chest and looked down at him with complete satisfaction.

"I meant it," I hissed at him.

I grabbed my books that I had dropped on the floor and went to my next class with a smile on my face. Dash wouldn't tell a teacher or the principal because that would mean telling them he got beat up by a girl. And besides, there was no proof that I had done anything to him. I had been extra careful to stay on the blind side of the camera in that hallway.

Maybe I should consider being a spy or mercenary of sorts for my career...

The school day continued without anymore fighting (from my part), and I only saw Dash one other time in the halls. He had a nasty bruise on his jawline, but other than that, no visible marks. From what I heard, he was telling everyone that he walked into an open locker on accident. But when he saw me he whimpered and ran off to a classroom. Boy, did that make me feel good.

The drive home was silent, as was the trip in the elevator to my room. I asked one of the servants to bring me an Italian crème soda, and then I pulled out my minimal homework. I guess because of Phantom Planet Day being a holiday of sorts to Amity Park, teachers were lenient. Once my math was done, I began thinking about the essay Lancer assigned. Suddenly, I was struck with a jolt of inspiration on who I could write about. Lancer's giving us until next week to turn the paper in, so I did the outline and thesis and called it a day.

Tomorrow is Phantom Planet Day, and man do people go over the top. Houses along my street had strung purple, green, and cobalt colored lights around the houses and bushes, creating a Christmas-gone-Halloween look. Cobwebs were connected to the street lights in blankets, so there was a huge white dome of webs twenty feet above us. Ghosts that I had seen on TV had been immortalized in different materials and strategically placed around yards and fences. Basically, Halloween in September summed the whole charade up. The citizens seemed to really care for the ghosts that saved our lives. Not scared like you see in the movies.

I wish Tucker and Valerie were here to explain things to me because at school, decorations were even crazier – including the people. It's was like Comic-Con decided to camp out at Casper High. Everyone was thrilled for this day. Sure, it's nice to give respect and honor the ghosts that helped us in our time of need, but isn't all of this a tad bit too much? Maybe I need to get used to it. The town's probably only doing all of this because this is where Danny is from and he's the main person who saved us.

When I got home from school, I was shocked to see my parents and Grannie exited for Phantom Planet Day, too. Something must be in the air...But we've never experienced such festivities before, so I guess I should contribute it to that as well. All three of them wanted me to go downtown with them for the celebration and to watch the parade. I kindly rejected their offer – I hate paraded, and what teen hangs out with their parents in public? I decided to stay home. Wasn't I supposed to anyway because of the mean and evil ghosts that were out and about? I guess no one cares about that for now.

I worked on my essay and other homework and talked to Bree on Skype. She had to go, so I turned the TV on and popped a movie in. On the PA, I asked one of the butlers to bring me up some popcorn, Coca-Cola, and Peach-O's. (I can't help it, I have cravings.) During Saw I, I heard some cheers and other loud noises from outside. Crossing over to my window, I peeked through the blinds to see a gigantic red eye staring at me. I jumped back, but the eye disappeared. I then realized it was one of the floats. Music swelled triumphantly, drowning out the movie. I turned it off, and began dressing for dinner, even though it would just be me dining. I suppose I do like dressing up all fancy-like.

I had pulled on a dark green lace dress, pearls, heels, and was putting the finishing touches on my french twist when I heard a deafening crash. I raced down to the kitchen, thinking there had been an accident, but they were doing just fine. There was so much noise in the room that it was not even possible that they could have heard the noise. I covered the whole thing up by saying I was just wanting to request there be a side of kidney souffle.

Then, I went to the basement. Perhaps the sound came from here instead. The elevator dinged as I arrived in the basement. The doors opened, and I gasped aloud. The room was a disaster, as if a tornado had whirled through. Mom would flip if she saw this mess. How could this have happened? No one hardly ever goes down here!

I looked around the chaotic room, and as I looked into the far corner, my breath hitched in my throat. A scrawny figure was curled into the fetal position, head down, hidden in the shadows.

"H-h-hello?" I said loudly and my voice startled him.

He shot up and spun around. We were shocked at the sight of one another. I recognized him at once.

Danny Phantom.

You would think a sane person would scream and run to the other direction at the sight of a ghost. I didn't do that. I couldn't. I stood there, frozen. I shouldn't get scared of a ghost especially when he's the hero who saved the Earth. Maybe it's the natural human instinct to be afraid of an unknown being.

I'm speechless. I don't know what to say to him. He's shocked that I saw him. I thought he would leave in a hurry because I caught him, but he didn't. Maybe I could use this as an opportunity to talk to him about what he knows.

"Hi." That's always a good way to begin a conversation for starters.

"Hi," Danny said. "You're Sam, right?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm the one who put you in the hospital, remember?"

He nodded. "I do. But...why?"

I'm shocked he would ask such a question. "Did you _want_ to die?"

"Everything would be better if I did..." He muttered to himself. I don't think I'm meant to hear that. Then, he spoke louder, enough so I can hear. "I don't know." How can you not know if you want to die? I decided not to ask that question aloud because it took him a while to...answer it.

"I know what happened."

He shrugged. "So?"

"You were there. You know more. Tucker and Valerie are my friends, too."

"I know." He made a frustrated sigh. I was slightly taken aback.

"How do you know that?"

There was a long pause as he chose his words carefully, hesitating to even say anything.

"I've been inside this house for . . . a while. I know things about you and your family."

Okay. That's where I stop this conversation. It just took a dramatic, creepy turn. "You _watch me_ and my family...all the time?" That does explain everything about what's been happening at this house. It was because of him.

He looked offended and disgusted. "Not like that."

"It's just weird to have a..." I forgot that word Tucker and Valerie said what Danny is. What is it again? Oh, that's right. "It's weird to have a Halfa in my house when I didn't know." Instantly, I remember the vase incident. Suspiciously, I ask, "Where you the one that threw my vase at Tucker?"

"Yes. He deserved it."

"Why?"

"It's a_long _story," he warned.

"I have time."

"Sam?" I hear my butler, William, called my name. He stood at the stairs. "What are you doing down here?"

"Uh..." I hope Danny left by now. I took a quick glance back to discover that he had left. So I made a lie. "I was just seeing if we had any decorations we could put up on the house for Phantom Planet Day."

"I only wanted to notify you that your dinner is ready."

"Thank you, William." I went straight to the second floor via elevator to eat my meal. After I'm done, I headed upstairs to my room. I shut the door behind me, and started to walk to my vanity. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted Danny in ghost form sitting on my bed. He had an odd smile on his face.

"You have a habit of making yourself at home," I told him, jokingly.

"This actually _was _my home once," he sighed longingly.

"True," I said, nodding. I took a seat beside him on my king sized bed. "So tell me the story."

He scratched the back of his neck, now becoming uncomfortable. "Well, it's not very pretty. I'll start on the day of the Disasteroid..."


	10. Life of A Fenton

**Author's Note: **Here's the chapter everyone waited for. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I did it. I stopped the asteroid. Well, I didn't do it all by myself. My enemies had to help. I know. What a shocker, right? My _enemies_! I'm thankful that they did because everything would've been destroyed. I'm also thankful they wouldn't try to kill me anymore. Except for maybe Skulker. . . .

After I got tackled by Jazz and my friends, I got up and brushed the snow off of myself. They were so proud of me for what I did. Even Jazz called me a hero. I don't know what I would do without any of them.

"Thanks, guys, for always being there for me," I told them.

"We'll always be there when you need us, Danny," Tucker said cheerfully.

I smiled and Jazz nudged my arm with her elbow. I looked at her then turned my head to see what she's looking at it. I gulped.

It was my parents.

I haven't told them anything about my ghost powers. Jazz found out by herself. I'm freaking out for what their reactions would be.

"Nice job you did today, Danny Fenton," Dad said. "Or should I say, Danny ___Phantom_?"

I blinked twice. How could they have known?

"Uh...I-I-" Instead of stuttering like an idiot, I cleared my throat and attempted to sound strong and tough. "Yes! That's me, ___sir_. I am Danny Phantom! I don't know who you are-"

"You can stop with the act, Danny," Mom said. "Because of what happened, I know who you really are."

I expected this day to come, just not so soon. I let everyone who was around me see the other part of me. I changed into the scrawny and dorky kid that everyone knows. They didn't know I'm a ghost with supernatural powers until now. After I changed, there were a lot of shocked faces, not from Jazz and my friends, though. I looked around at everyone to see their reactions then my eyes landed on the last two people: my parents.

It was a relief to see them smiling, but I have an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Everyone applauded and congratulated me for what I've done.

My parents hadn't said a word.

Eventually, I escaped the crowd and flew home. When I stopped at the front of my house, two white rings appeared around me and I'm back to being human. I looked at my house, hesitant to go in. Before I can take a step, the door flew open and Jazz rushed out to see me.

"It's okay, Danny," Jazz assured me, taking my shoulders in her hands. "They just want to talk to you."

I shook my head. "I don't know, Jazz. I don't like this. They weren't exactly thrilled when I showed them I'm a ghost."

"They'll understand when you'll talk to them." She gave me an encouraging push forward. "Now go. I'll be there with you."

I go inside with Jazz following behind me. I hear the door close and all four of us are in the living room. My parents were sitting; I decided to stand.

The silence is threatening, and especially in this situation. I don't know what to say, but I might as well break the silence since this _discussion _will be centered around me.

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you I am a ghost." I started with an apology. I thought that would be good enough. "I wasn't sure how well you'd take it. You guys were always saying how you'd 'rip that ghost kid apart molecule by molecule.' I know I should have told you first, but I couldn't."

"How did you get to become a ghost?" Dad asked in a monotone voice.

Suddenly, it was getting harder to breathe, and is it hot in here or is it just me? "Tucker wanted me to check out the Ghost Portal and I did. I accidentally pressed the 'on' button, and that's how I got changed."

He sighed. I can't tell if he's frustrated or annoyed. "You know, you shouldn't fool around with any ghost equipment or weapons, Danny."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I wanted to check it out. I didn't know what could happen."

"You should have told us first, Danny," Mom said, disappointed.

"He did now and that's all that should matter, right?" Jazz piped into the conversation. I'm not sure of that's good timing or not.

"How did you find out?" Dad asked.

"I saw him changing into a ghost outside of school." They looked angry.

"You didn't tell us, either?" Mom asked, obviously offended.

"I kept it a secret for Danny because he wanted it that way until he was ready to tell you. I respected that."

I can feel Dad's eyes on me and that gave me chills. "It took you a long time to reveal your secret."

"I did now. I told you my secret, I saved your lives; what more do you want from me?" I demanded. "Instead of being upset that I haven't told you, why can't you be happy for what I am?"

"It's a lot to take in, Danny," she said simply. "We never thought any of our children to be a ghost." Mom glanced over at Jazz. "Or would help one."

"If I or his friends wouldn't help Danny, he would have probably died. The same way for us if he wasn't a ghost; he wouldn't have been able to get all of the ghosts to save us from the asteroid. Danny does good things. He helps people."

"I'm sure he does," Mom said, an edge to her voice that I didn't care for at all.

"From now on, no one in this family should be keeping secrets," Dad declared.

Jazz and I nodded. I assumed this little talk was over because Jazz walked upstairs. I was about to go up to my own until I got called to stop.

"I don't like that you're a ghost," Mom said, shaking her head. "It's not right."

"I can't change the way I am. This is me, now."

My parents were standing beside each other, looking down at me like I was a filthy dog that had gotten into mud while I was outside.

"Daniel," Dad began in a disgusted tone. "If this is who you are, I don't want any part of raising you."

I cringed, looking at Mom for support. "Leave," she said, disappointed once more. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

I can't believe what just happened. Did my parents really tell me to leave? Disowned me, basically? I thought they were supposed to be more accepting! Maybe those types of parents are only on TV. I didn't expect something like this to happen.

I gave my ex-Dad the ultimate eye daggers, and from his freaked out expression, I know my eyes changed to green. Good. He can see that I lost my temper.

"If this is what I get for saving your ___life__, _Dad, I can tell you right now the feeling is mutual."

When I got to my room, I slammed the door. Hard. Hard enough it knocked one of the hinges off. I need to hit something. Anything. That's when I drove my fist through the wall. I think I heard a bone break, and there was a lot of blood. But I wasn't worried; my ghost powers healed it in under a minute. And now a lot of my anger had been brushed away.

It didn't take long to pack my things; I only had a few necessities. I took a look around my room. My parents don't have any power over me, so I can do anything I want to this room. Why should it be neat? After two minutes, the room was transformed into a tornado destruction zone.

A knock sounded from my door. Did my parents suddenly have second thoughts and think disowning their only son was a horrifying idea? Fat chance. I knew they didn't have a change of heart. I'm beginning to think they don't even have hearts. . . .

"I'm packing my things, alright?" I yelled and was surprised to see a teary eyed Jazz when the door opened. I crossed my arms not in the mood to see her. "Thanks for the support, sis," I growled.

"I heard everything. Please, Danny, don't go," she begged, choking on her words. "I-I can change their minds. You can stay–"

"No, Jazz. It's fine. They're our parents so whatever they say goes, right?"

She shook her head and more tears spilled out. I hate it when girls cry, especially if it's my sister because she doesn't cry often. Her arms were around me hugging me close and so tightly that I can barely breathe. I hugged her back, knowing this moment would be the last time I would ever see her.

She let go of me saying, "I'll miss you, little brother."

"I'll miss you too, Jazz."

I got my things and flew out of my old home, smashing my window for dramatic exit. Where am I going? I have no idea.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that, dude," Tucker frowned.

Us and Valerie were inside his room. I just needed someone to talk to about my situation. I don't know who else to turn to other than my friends. They're the only people I have now.

"I don't know what to do." I put my hands on my head with a loud sigh. "I don't have anywhere to go..."

"You can stay at my place," he offered.

"Or mine," Valerie piped up.

I looked at them. "You don't have to do that. I'm not going to stay at either of your houses. I can find a hotel and see what I can do from there. Maybe I'd get to live there for free if I offered my services."

"What about school?" Valerie asked.

"Drop out. I don't have the money to go thanks to my wonderful parents." I never thought I'd be a high school drop out. I was doing so well in school too; I was a D student and turned into a C+ and B- student. Now, that's going to be taken away from me and it's my parents' fault.

"Seriously, Danny, you can live with me," Tucker said. "My parents love you; I'm sure they won't mind."

"They don't care that I'm a freak?"

"You're not a freak, Danny," Valerie comforted. "You're a ghost, a hero."

"Really? Try telling my parents that," I grumbled.

"I would love to actually..." She mumbled.

"Why won't you stay with either of us?" Tucker asked.

"I just don't, alright," I snapped. "It's bad enough I got disowned. I don't want my friends having to drag me into their families."

"We're not dragging you in–"

"You know what I mean. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need anyone's help."

"Of course you do, Danny," Valerie said. "You're hurting and what you need is friends–"

"Who are you? A therapist?" I yelled. She leaned away from me with a shocked, hurt expression on her face. I instantly regretted what I said. She was my ex-girlfriend, I shouldn't treat her like that.

"We're trying to help, Danny," Tucker hissed, now madder than me. "Now, it's obvious you don't need it."

"From you," I said angrily. "If you hadn't told me to go inside the Ghost Portal, none of this would've happened! I'm a ghost who has these freakish powers and got kicked out of my family because of them!"

He looked offended. "What are you saying? That all of this is my fault?!"

"You were the one who thought I should go inside!" I countered.

"That doesn't mean you have to go along with it!" He screamed. "I'm sorry that your Mommy and Daddy doesn't want you anymore, but that doesn't mean you can take your anger out on us when we haven't done anything to hurt you!"

"I should have _never_ listened to you because _that's_ what got me into trouble IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The floor was suddenly very close to my face, my jaw stinging. Valerie was kneeling next to me, worry and panic written all over her face.

"Let him go, Valerie," Tucker spat. "He can take care of himself, isn't that what you said?"

I glared at him. I expected someone like Dash to throw a punch at me, but never him. My trust and our friendship is gone.

"Guys, stop fighting, please," Valerie pleaded.

I got up and so did she. "I never saw this side of you before, Tuck. If this is who you really are then I don't want anything to do with you." My jaw hurt with every word I said. Tucker had hit me really, really hard.

"Good because I don't want a friend who treats me like _nothing_."

"You don't know what I'm going through!" I defended then I gave up. "How could you know? You're nothing like me. I really appreciate everyone's support, but I have to go."

"To your family? Oh, that's right. You don't have one anymore." Valerie gasped at his insult.

I whirled to him sending him the most livid glare. I went intangible and flew away, ignoring the fact that Valerie was desperately calling my name.

Way to go, Danny. I lost my family and friends all in the same day. My friends who I could count on. If it wasn't for my stubbornness, I could have them back. But, no. I had to be stupid. I literally have no one now.

* * *

I stopped at a park (far away from my hometown) and sat behind a tree that blocks me from any passersby view.

_Why? Why does all of this happen to me?_ I'm going to be alright on my own, but I don't think I'm quite ready yet. I never expect my parents to do this to me. How could they? They're not proud that I'm a ghost who saved people's lives and their own. They were ungrateful that I risked my life to save them and the rest of the _entire world_.

I hate them.

Then, there's my friends. I don't think I can ever go back to them after what happened. I don't hate them. It's just they got me at a bad time when I was angry and upset. I lost my temper with them.

The words I told Tucker earlier replayed in my head: _"____If this is who you really are then I don't want anything to do with you__."_

Who did I sound like? That was almost the exact same thing my so-called Dad told me. I will never become my father, believe me. How could I have said that to my friend who has always been there for me? Ugh! I hate myself. I wish my heart would suddenly stop beating so I can die; it would be a quick, painless death. I'm sure my parents wouldn't care.

Where else can I go? Do I really want to keep moving from hotel to hotel? I don't think so. I would get sick of it. The Ghost Zone sounds nice, but I know it's not a place for a Halfa like me. Someone came to mind when I thought about my limited options. It's a person I never thought I would even _want_ to live with.

Vlad Masters.

He has a huge mansion. We can tolerate each other. Would I really go so low to think about the possibility of moving in with Vlad, my enemy? Yes. I would. Because I'm desperate. He's at Wisconsin, but it's worth it to go there.

At least I was able to fly. After two long hours, I finally arrived at his doorstep. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. At first, no one came. I though maybe he wasn't home and was about ot turn away when the door opened, revealing the silvery-white haired man himself. His face morphed from business like to completely stunned in less than a second.

"_Daniel_?" Vlad asked incredulously.

"I need help, Vlad. You're the only one I can turn to." I hate the way I sound: pathetic, desperate.

He guided me to the living room and we sat down while I began to explain everything. Throughout the course of my talking, Vlad listened intently to every word. I hadn't expected him to be this way. I expected him to keep interrupting and not hear me out. Like my parents. Adults usually don't care about other peoples' kids' problems. But we can relate to each other because we're both Halfas from an accident.

As if on cue, a butler came in and served us food on silver platters, a servant behind him carrying TV trays for us to eat on. The food was steaming, it was so fresh from the kitchen. Vlad asked me if I was hungry. I didn't think I'd feel like eating, but at that moment my stomach growled fiercely. I started digging into the twice baked potato and steak in response. I didn't realize how starving I was.

Vlad looked at me with sympathy; he appeared to be genuinely sorry for me. Vlad had always hated Da – _Jack _– so Vlad expected something like this to come from him. However, Vlad never imagined Maddie would agree with disowning their son. He claimed that Jack must've had a bad influence on her for all of these years.

"You can stay here as long as you need to," Vlad said. I felt like a ton of weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you so much, Vlad." Who knew those words would come out of my mouth?

I was given the guest room, and compared to my room, it was like a whole apartment to myself. I moved my stuff in and went to sleep even though it was only eight o'clock in the evening. I'd had a very long, busy, tiring, disapponting day.

I stayed with Vlad for a couple days . . . and then those days turned into months. I couldn't get back on my feet and face the real world alone. Vlad offered his help, but I had declined. I was being stubborn I know, but I wasn't ready to accept help. I needed more time to recover.

Vlad wants me to continue my education. He told me all the schools around his county in Wisconsin, but I don't want to go back. Vlad ordered a homeschooling kit for me, and he tried to work with me every day, but my heart wasn't in it. Right now, I was to the point where I didn't want to continue _life._

I've been acting like a zombie for the past few months, and I know my attitude is like a bitch, but I don't care. I don;t care about anyone's feelings. My parents didn't care about mine, so why should I consider anyone else's? I don't think about Maddie and Jack too often, but I do think about Jazz frequently. I wonder how she is doing without me. I wonder how she is behaving around her parents.

Instead of me acting depressed all the time, Vlad wants me to train to improve my ghost powers. Being a ghost is what got me in trouble in the first place. Also, there were no ghosts terrorizing anywhere, so I see the point in trying to act like a hero. Eventually, Vlad made me do it, and once I got into the habit of training, I couldn't stop.

Months passed and I have no plans on what to do next with my life. As much as I hate them, I miss my family. Would they ever take me back if I apologize? I'm sure they can make an invention that could permanently change me to a human. I don't want to be a ghost anymore if I'm getting treated this way by my family. Maybe I should go back. I could also apologize to Tucker and Valerie.

I talked about that possibility to Vlad.

"Are you sure, Daniel? What if they wouldn't take you back?"

I hadn't thought about that. But they're my parents, and _I_ want to give _them_ a second chance. "I want to give them a second chance. Since they don't like me being a ghost, I think they can make an invention that can permanently change me to a human. Normal is what they want, right?"

"Do you really want to give up everything to please just a few people?"

I was hesitant to answer. I'm proud of who I am and I love being a ghost, but it cost me my family and friends. I would do anything to have them back. "If I can get my family back then yes," I answer determined.

I can tell he disapproved of it, but it was my decision.

He let me go with a sigh. People were doing that a lot here lately. "If this is what you want."

"It is. I'll come back if they . . . if they don't want me anymore."

"I'll always be here for you."

Sure. That's what they all say. "Thanks. For everything." I attempt to smile and I left for home - well, what I use to call home. I hope it still is.

It took me another two hours to get back to Illinois, back to my home. Once I got there, I noticed something was different. The Fenton Works sign wasn't lit up. A deep pit grew in my stomach.

"No..." I murmured.

I flew inside the house and what I found in there was . . . nothing. All of the rooms were completely empty. There was literally no one there. Where could have my family gone? Have I disgraced them so badly that felt they needed to move? They moved so they would never have to see me again. Fine. If that's how they want it, I don't want anything to do with them. They can live their lives without me.

I sat on the floor trying not to cry. I won't see them ever again. It was a gut feeling. No matter how much Jazz can be a pain, I'll miss her too. I won't get to see her graduation and her family. If my parents would have died, I would never know.

A hard, baseball sized lump grew in my throat, one that I couldn't manage to swallow no matter how hard I tried. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. My stomach started tightening. Even though I tried hard not to, several tears spilled form my eyes, trailing all the way down from cheeks and jawline to my neck. I have to face the fact that my family does not want me anymore. It's hard, I won't lie. I always thought my parents were the greatest ever. And now . . . now I hate them with every part of my being. I wouldn't care if they died. They probably wouldn't care if I died. . . .

I can't stand being here anymore. I don't want to see Tucker and Valerie. Chances are they've moved on. Forgotten all about me. It's been over eight months now. I picked myself up, wiped my tears on my sleeve, and got ready to fly back to Vlad's. But then ice blue mist emitted from my open mouth, trailing up towards the sky.

A ghost was near.

Someone's eyes were on my back, so I snapped my head in that direction. A ghost was hovering a few feet in the air not but a few yards away. I had never seen him before; black body armor that showed off his gigantic muscles that could very well beat me to a bloody pulp, a long, blood-red cape, and a golden skull belt.

"Danny Fenton." How did he know my name when I didn't know anything about him?

"Not Fenton." I'd have to get used to that. "Just Danny. How do you know who I am and who are you?"

"My name is Vaughn. I've been watching you with great fascination." Okay . . . creeper alert. "If you're with me, we could make a great team. I never knew a Halfa could exist."

"Halfas do exist and this Halfa doesn't want to work with anyone."

"Still hurt that you've been disowned and abandoned?" He mocked.

I was shocked. "How do you know that?"

His smirk was smug and it matched his voice. "I know everything."

Getting annoyed and tired of this conversation, I sneered, "Do you know I'm going to do this?" I shot an ecto beam straight at his sickly pale face which sent him flying into a brick building.

He laughed, rose from the crumbling mass, and flipped his greasy black hair backwards, revealing a long jagged scar on his cheek and yellow, cat-like eyes.

I stood my ground, waiting for him to make the next move. He just stood there for what seemed like two eternities, and then rapidly started firing lightning bolts at me. I threw up a shield, but it started breaking almost immediately. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to sum up my chances of a victory . . . or at least an escape. No, not an escape. I _would _win.

And then I spotted it. I don't know why it had been thrown in the trash, but it had been. Maybe Maddie and Jack didn't have a use for it anymore.

It was sheer luck that it was only an arms length away from me. I broke my shield long enough to grab the device and then I turned intangible, melting into the ground, and appearing behind Vaughn, invisible. He was looking left and right, but couldn't find me. I latched the Specter-Deflector onto him, and almost instantaneously, he arched his back as shocks on electricity coursed up and down his body. He fell to the ground with an almighty _thump,_knocked out cold. Or so I thought. His eyes fluttered open as the shocks subsided. He clawed at it, trying to get it off him, but to no avail.

"There's always a next time, Daniel," he hissed.

"I'll be ready and waiting," I replied quietly. and he vanished into thin air with a whirl of his cape.

After what happened, I'm glad that I'm a ghost. Being in a fight is a great way to take out your anger.

If I would ever get the chance to see Vaughn again, let's just say there would be another fight I'll get involved in.

I don't know where to go next. Vlad's? No. I was a burden for him. I won't go to my old friend's places. I wouldn't waste my time to search where my family moved. They don't want me anyway. Why should I want to go to them?

Where do I go from here? I have no idea.

Then, a thought struck me. My family must have recently moved so they couldn't tear down the Ghost Portal, could they? Only one way to find out.

Once I was in the basement, the whole Ghost Zone looked normal. I pressed the big red button to the right of the doors, and the doors open automatically.

A took a long deep breath. Whatever would happen in my future would be in the Ghost Zone. Nobody here really cares for me, so what's the point in staying? There's a whole new life in the Ghost Zone waiting for me, and it's full of promising possibilities.

I'll leave this world forever without any regrets. None at all.


	11. Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Here it is finally! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"...I hung out at the Ghost Zone for a while and came back. Next thing I knew, you moved in."

I absorbed everything he told me with difficulty. He definitely sounds like he had a rough life. I mean, I thought my life was bad, having parents that doesn't understand me and are always moving around, but nothing compared to what Danny was telling me.

"I'm sorry about what happened-"

"Don't be," He interrupted me, flipping his hand up and let it drop. "I'm doing a lot better than I was before."

"Do you have a place to live?" I would like to put him in a guest room, but my parents are going to keep their word about moving as soon as Tucker and Valerie would get discovered. So, unfortunately, there'd be no point. I don't think he would agree anyhow since he rejected Tucker and Valerie's offer.

"No, but I'll think of something. I only stay here because this is the only home I've known. You don't have to worry about me."

I bit my lip, thinking hard. I wasn't sure I should ask the question on my mind. He might get touchy about it. Well, duh, he was going to get touchy about it. When he was telling me about his parents, anger had flashed across his eyes despite his voice being so calm. There was obvious hatred for them, but I was curious to know... "Would you ever forgive your parents?"

His voice was entirely monotone when he answered. Our eyes met when he said "'no'".

"What about Jazz?" I asked softly.

"She had to go along with them. She's the perfect one and I'm a freak. Don't deny that I am." He said that with absolutely no emotion.

"You know, you don't always have to say that about yourself. Not only are you putting yourself down, you're doing the same to others. It's your attitude that has gotten where you are. You shouldn't blame anybody." I told him, irritated.

He looked offended and narrowed his eyes. "A second ago I thought you felt sorry for me and now you're saying these words to piss me off?"

I sighed. "No, but you can't keep thinking yourself as a freak, Danny, because you're not. You can't change who you are. And you can't control what people say, but you can control how it makes you feel." That's what my grandmother had always told me when I had come home from school crying about the names people would call me because of my goth clothing.

Danny looked at me angrily because of what I said. We stayed silent like that for a few minutes until he spoke.

"You're just like Tucker, you know that?"

I sighed. Maybe I should have known he wouldn't listen to me. It was worth a try. Before I could reply, there was a blast of music that shook my bedroom windows. Danny walked to the tallest window and gazed down at the streets. His brows furrowed.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Phantom Planet Day." I answered and I know now how stupid that sounded.

"Oh, yeah. I heard of that. The guys at the Ghost Zone thinks it's hilarious."

"They worship all of you."

"I know," He replied dully as if he's not liking the attention. Please, I know how a guys' ego functions. "Do you want to go check it out?"

I had never wanted to go the parade - just seeing it from my window looks lame - but the excited look on Danny's face changed my mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going with him...

"Sure." I acted as if I don't care one way or the other, but now my heart was racing.

I let one of the servants know I'm going to the parade on my way down the stairs. Danny was trailing behind me - invisibly, of course. He doesn't want to be seen by anyone inside the house. I shut the front door behind me and a moment later, Danny phased into his human form, now visible. As we walked down the sidewalk for the parade, Danny suddenly gasped aloud as an ice blue tendril escaped from his mouth. Strange. Though, I do have to remember he's part ghost which comes with whatever kind of powers he has.

I think he sensed my confusion because he said. "A ghost is here." I became worried because I thought the ghost could be Vaughn. I don't ask because a ghost flew in front of us blocking our path. The man wore a long white cape, blood red eyes, have vampiric teeth, and short black hair. He looked terrifying; I wonder if he's one of Danny's enemies.

"Is she your friend?" The guy asked.

Danny and I exchanged looks and he answered. "More like acquaintances. Her name is Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Samantha," He said politely. "I'm Vlad Masters."

"Nice to meet you too, but you can just call me Sam."

"He says my full name too."

"That is your actual name." Vlad rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Danny asked tiredly.

"So rude to the person who took you in and let you live in my house for months. I just wanted to see how my Little Badger is doing."

"_Little Badger_?" I can't help it to say the word out loud.

"That's one of his weird nicknames," He doesn't seem to like it. I wouldn't either if I had that. "I'm doing great." I sensed fake enthusiasm and the other ghost must have picked up on it too because he asked.

"Really? Where do you live?" Danny paused for a moment and his mouth opened and closed like he's at a loss for words. He smirked in triumphant. "That's what I thought."

"Look, Vlad, if you want to gloat and say 'I told you so' then do it." Danny got irritated.

"I would love to, Daniel, but I expected that to happen and I'm sure there will be many opportunities to say that. Where's Tucker and Valerie? They don't want to tag along?"

"Haven't you heard?" He looked surprised Vlad doesn't know. I don't know how he couldn't. It was all over the news.

"I rarely watch television."

"They've been kidnapped by Vaughn. I'm going to rescue them."

"How will you achieve that since you don't know where he is in the Ghost Zone?" Vlad crossed his arms.

"I know where he stays," Danny responded with confidence. "May I use your Specter Speeder so they can get in somewhere that's safe?"

"If that's what you must use to save your little friends then I suppose." Vlad sighed.

Danny send him a look. "...Thanks."

"Look out, Daniel," He warned not looking at him, but his eyes seemed to focus on something or maybe someone else than him. "It seems that you have some fans coming your way."

We both turned around and saw that he was right. People would notice Danny more because he was a ghost. His fans, a news reporter, and a camera crew approached quickly to us. They told Danny how they just saw him from inside the news van and had to get an interview. The fans wanted to listen and see him.

The news reporter was with us and asked. "Could we have a quick interview with you, Mr. Phantom?"

"Uh..." The guy doesn't let him answer and he pulled his hand and they walked towards the cameras.

They really do treat him like royalty here...

"He gets most of the fame and attention here." Vlad said.

"I can see that. Jealous?"

"Definitely not. All they want is a good story."

I observed his face and I felt like I have known him before. Not really know him, but have seen him once. He looked familiar. "How do you know Danny?"

"I've been friends with his parents since college. I haven't known Daniel was a ghost until I invited them for a reunion."

Wait...he's a ghost and knew Danny's parents since college? He couldn't have been a ghost for a very long time then. "Are you a halfa?"

"Yes. It was a lab experiment accident." That must suck.

"I'm sorry."

"I still live with it, don't I? Please tell Daniel I have to go. I would like to speak to him someday when he gets the chance."

"Okay." He left with a whirl of his cape.

Where the press were interviewing Danny, I walked to them. I decided to listen on what they were talking about and I guess I came at the right time.

"The girl you were with..." There was a smile on the interviewer's face. "Are you dating her?"

Eyes were on me and back at Danny. My mouth was open because I never expected that question. Of course Danny and I aren't dating! We only know each other for a few days. I wouldn't want to date him - not that I'm saying he's ugly because he's not and I'm not saying he's cute either, but I think he is not in that way - I'm going to shut up now. Even though people claim they're fans of Danny they really don't know him because they don't even know we're not dating.

He chuckled it off carelessly. "No. We're not. We're just..." His blue eyes looked at me, and for some reason, I thought my heart skipped a beat. I just smiled back at him. "Friends."

"So, you and Valerie are still dating then?"

His face quickly changed into being shocked and stunned. "No. We're not together. She..." I could tell from his face he doesn't know what to say. His eyes flickered to me then back at the camera. I wanted to say she's dating Tucker, but I didn't want to barge into the interview. "She moved on."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe she'll come around. You _are_ Danny Phantom who saved us all. Would you give her another chance? She _is_ beautiful."

And I am not? Why would Danny be interested in me? I don't know him well enough like his friends do. That's probably why they dated because they're friends and we're not. Sort of, but honestly, not really.

He shrugged. "If that's what we want...maybe."

"Do you know she and Tucker Foley got kidnapped?"

"I know. I was there." The answer made everyone shocked and I heard some people gasped.

"You weren't the one wearing the cloak, were you?"

"Yes. I couldn't save them. He was too strong for me."

"You will rescue them, won't you?" There was hope in his voice.

"I'll try."

"All of us give you good luck to rescue your friends." The interviewer signed them off and Danny went to me. He ignored his fans who begged for his autograph.

"Where did Vlad go?" Danny asked.

"He left and wanted to talk to you when you get the chance."

"Okay," We continued to walk. "Will they do this every year?"

"Yeah. It is their first anniversary."

We walked to the street where there was a last float of a ghost that looked like a punk rock chick with flaming blue hair and looks like she's playing a guitar. Then, there was the Casper High School's marching band. I can't see my family so they probably are further up the street than I am.

"Do you want to leave?" Danny asked. This is in honor of him and he wants to leave? He did say how the other ghosts look at this like a joke and maybe he does too.

I nodded. We did checked it out and that was all to see here. It was almost over anyway, I think. It looked like it is.

"Josh Clements asked me if I was going to rescue Valerie and Tucker."

I assumed that guy he mentioned was the interviewer. "Well, you are...aren't you?"

"Of course I am. It's just that everyone expects me to do it so quickly. I don't know where to start."

"I can help you." I offered.

He stopped in his tracks and he gave me a serious look. "No you're not," He said firmly. "You could get hurt or killed," I opened my mouth to defend myself, but he said. "What about your mother?"

Pregnant women aren't supposed to have stress because it's not good for the baby. I know that. It's basic health knowledge. If I go, she'll worry about me and if I won't make it, I don't want to imagine how much pain not only she would have to go through, but my Dad. I don't want to be the cause of what could happen to my little sister. But, Tucker and Valerie are my friends and they need my help too. Danny couldn't do it alone. He didn't save the world by himself. He had help.

"Tucker and Valerie are my friends. I want to help. How did they help you with your ghost adventures?"

"My parents invented ghost weapons. I was still with my family back then. I wouldn't ask them for their help."

"You're never going back to them?"

"No."

"Not even for Jazz?" He was hesitant to answer. I could see it in his eyes he's unsure to answer. "She misses you."

"If I do want to go back to them, I don't know where they are. They moved."

"They're in Indiana."

Danny looked surprised at me. "How do you know that?"

"It was in the book I read called Ghosts of Amity Park. It said in the biography that Jack Fenton and his family lives in Indiana. You wouldn't want to go back for Jazz incase if you...won't make it?"

He thought about it. "It has been a long time..."

"She knew what happened. She's your sister. She'll understand." I comforted.

"You want to come with?" His voice sounds like he doesn't like the idea of me coming along, but I really do want to. I want to help.

"Yes."

"Well, I can pick you up tonight. You can still think it over if you have any second thoughts. I'll go see Vlad."

"Okay."

"See you later."

"Bye." He flew away from me into the air.

I didn't know we were at my house already. I realized the sun was setting and I have time to spare. Not a lot, but I can think of how should I tell my parents. I went to my room after greeted my family who returned before I did. I couldn't tell them then. I need to think it out. I closed my door for privacy and sat on my bed. I don't want to make any of my parents worry about me. How can I tell them this?

I eventually decided to write them a note. It was rushed, but my handwriting already looks bad so there would be no difference. I kept it vague. I put it on my bed and took a nap for a few hours.

I woke up to the sound of a motor running from outside. I knew it couldn't be from the parade. It's 11:00 at night and that would be over by now. Which means...my parents would hear that noise since they'd be home. Curious, I looked at the window and saw a huge floating vehicle near my window. It looks like it was on an ecto-powered fan, with the cockpit in the front, detection devices on the roof, and the turbo busters on the back. It's like I'm seeing some weird alien craft from those sci-fi movies. There was a door that automatically opened upwards. Danny was driving it. It seems that he knows what he's doing so I shouldn't underestimate him of his driving skills for this type vehicle. It eases my worries to know that he knows what he's doing. He must have put it in auto pilot because he went intangible and suddenly appeared in front of me.

"This is your last chance to drop out." Danny said.

"No. I won't. What's _that_?" My eyes look behind him amazed.

"It's a Specter Speeder. I borrowed it from Vlad's. I went there quick to fetch this."

"Cool." I smiled at it.

"Are you ready?"

"Just a sec," I hurriedly went to my desk where my notepad was and I grabbed a pen to write them a note of this. They're clueless as to what I'm doing and they'd be mortified if they know. When I finished, I put it on the pillow of my bed and then I went back to him. "Ready."


	12. The Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Finally, here's the new chapter! Please review! :)

* * *

My parents' reaction to the note I laid on my pillow is something I don't want to imagine. It was bad enough that I had to leave them without telling them anything; but Tucker and Valerie needed to be saved...and Danny and I will do that. They were - no, are! - my friends here! I don't want to think the two of them...well...dying. They're my first friends here, and Danny would be heart broken if they did die. Adding the fact I'd be alone again wouldn't be fun, either, and I'd most likely stay alone until the next move.

I have to stop thinking about these depressing thoughts. Tucker and Valerie are alive. That's it. No buts or what ifs.

It was a short and a messy hand written note because I was in a rush. This is what I have written down:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm with Danny. You might know him as Danny Phantom? He's friends with Tucker and Valerie. We're going to rescue them. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will with Tucker and Valerie._

_Love you_

_- Sam_

I know they'll be hysterical. Especially my mother, because of her hormones. I don't want to think about them anymore.

I have my eyes closed, sleeping. It was 11:00 since I left. I'm sure it's past midnight by now and I didn't really get a good full rest. I hope Danny did. Before I closed my eyes, he did look wide awake as he drove...this thing.

As I drempt, there seemed to be nothing but blackness around me. Then, I heard this laughter- evil, practically demonic- that sent chills up my spine. Fear froze my insides when I turned around and saw Vaughn's shadow looming over us. There was blood everywhere. What really scared me was that Tucker and Valerie were on the floor. Their eyes were closed and they laid flat on their stomachs; their bodies angled in disturbingly different manners. Blood was slowly oozing out from underneath them. All I could think in that moment was that we were too late. Tucker and Valerie were dead. Anger and hatred suddenly replaced the fear I had for Vaughn. I whirled around, ready to do some serious damage, but I stopped myself in shock before I could make any serious progress.

Vaughn's shadow was replaced by Danny's. The halfa had an insane look in his blue eyes that matched the expression on his face.

"No!" I exclaimed, refusing to believe what I see. I know he had a rough past with Tucker and Valerie, but not so much he would kill them.

Danny smirked. "See what I can do?" He was proud of killing them; that was clear. "Do you trust me now, Sam?"

Then, he was ready to strike me down with an ecto beam...

Immediately I woke up before my... dreamed-up-demise could happen. I'm finding it hard to believe that I dreamed that Danny would be the killer. I don't know why I had that dream. Maybe it's because I'm still not warming up to the fact of ghosts are around and I'm exposed to them. I've never been in this type of situation before. It's all new to me- like the way Danny is. I never thought a thing like halfas could exist. I never thought that Danny and Vlad could exist.

What just happened in my dream was only a dream. Danny isn't the one I should get afraid of. That's Vaughn. He's the monster. Not Danny. He's the good guy.

_Right?_

I know Danny is the good guy. He saved the whole world!

_But, he's one of them, isn't he?_

I ignore those thoughts in my head. Nothing can let me believe in reality that Danny is evil. That thought is suddenly funny when I think about it because of how he saved us. The dream doesn't make sense to me and I know dreams rarely do.

I think I'm just now ready and prepared to take on what we're going to do next.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked with concern. From the corner of my eyes, I see him glancing at me. "You're sweating."

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered and looked away from him as I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my hand. It's silly, but I can't look straight at him not after what happened in my dream. I feel like he would have that insane look again and could kill me.

Daylight streamed through the window and glared off the metal inside the Speeder. The sun is rising and it's a new morning. My parents know by now. Hopefully, they're remaining calm like I told them to. If not, Granny will cool them down; she's the one who understands me.

There was a bit of silence so long I swore at the moment that it would last forever. I needed reassurance, so I asked Danny for a confirmation that we were indeed going to see Jazz.

"Yes. I don't think we're far from Indiana now." His eyes were focused on what's in front of him which was the sky, the never ending sea of clouds.

We're probably cruising this high to avoid other people's eyes. Can't imagine that they'd take seeing this thing fly over their heads very well.

"Are you nervous?"

Danny hesitated for a few seconds, his tightening hands betraying his cool and collected appearance. "Yes."

* * *

Danny landed the Specter Speeder practically in the college while pressing an 'invisibility' button, or so he told me. We walked toward the campus and saw students from University of Indiana walking around going to classes or do whatever college students do.

"I don't see her anywhere," Danny looked around then to me. "Are you sure she's here?"

"Yes. We can't give up now. We haven't asked anyone if they saw her."

I begin to walk forward, ignoring Danny's protests that I shouldn't. Searching for Jazz is our top priority. There was a guy that passed by me with spiky black hair, green eyes, piercings, and looks like he's in his twenties.

"Hey," I called after him and Green Eyes turned around. "Do you know Jazz Fenton?"

He thought about it for a moment. I feel like I waited for a long time and hoped he didn't forget my question. Then, he finally answered with a shake of his head. "Nope. Sorry." I raised my eyebrow at him as he walked away hoping not all guys and girls would be that dull when I go to college.

Danny thought I should've given up, but the fourth person I asked- a girl with glasses- gave me an answer, and we headed off to the third floor of the freshman hall.

I looked at Danny before knocking. "Are you ready?"

He nods. "Yes. I am."

I knocked on the door three times. The door opened, but I knew she wasn't Jazz because Danny's reaction. The girl had wavy black hair with pink and dark purple highlights and brown eyes. She's blaring metal music. Nice - like her already. Before I could think of what the band's name is and what the song is called, I decided that I needed to focus. I know I was at the right door, but Jazz just wasn't there.

"Yeah? What do you want already?" She asked as she chewed her gum like a cow. The sound her mouth made was irritating - especially when she blew a bubble and it popped.

"Do you know where Jazz Fenton is?" I asked.

"She's at the library,"

"Thanks." We were about to leave until she called for Danny's attention.

"Aren't you her little brother?"

"Y-y-yeah..." Danny answered confused. I don't know why she would ask that question. Maybe for clarification?

"Jazz always talked about you," She rolled her eyes. "She wouldn't shut up."

There was a small smile at the corner of his lips and he looks like he's remembering something. "She never does."

"I'm sure she'll freak when she sees you," There was amusement and relief in her voice. "Now she doesn't have to cry to me about you and your family anymore. I'm not a hugging person."

"Oh, really?" I muttered under breath so she wouldn't hear. It sounds like her and Jazz are complete opposites.

"Thanks for letting us know." Danny said.

"No problem." She closed the door. If it was possible, I think the music grew louder. I'm surprised she's not getting any complaints. My parents would flip if I had that music loud; I would make my grandmother go deaf.

"She was pleasant." I say sarcastically.

Danny snorted. "Yeah."

We entered the library in search for Jazz. Finally, we found her studying at a table out of a textbook and history notebook.

"There she is," Danny mumbles so low I can barely hear him. He looks nervous about meeting her. I don't know why he should. From the story he told me, it's not like Jazz agreed with their parents about disowning Danny. She wanted him to stay. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Danny," I encouraged him. "Remember what that girl said? Jazz misses you. I don't think she'll hate you."

Danny was hesitant at first, being reluctant to take a step, but then got over it and we approached to Jazz. I let him go first as I traveled behind.

All I see from Jazz's face was her head looking down at the book reading and flipping pages. Her red haired bangs were covering her face. She was too absorbed that she doesn't even know we're here. I give Danny a light nudge at his side with my elbow to say something.

Danny clears his throat and greeted. "Hey."

Jazz froze and slowly lifted her head up. Her mouth dropped open and her face showed signs of shock and awe. The pencil held in her hand dropped to the table. Her teal eyes filled with tears.

"D-D-Danny?" She couldn't say his name without her bottom lip trembling. She stood up from her seat and stood across from him.

"Hi, Jazz." Danny smiles and I can tell the nervousness he had vanished.

She wrapped her arms in an embrace and tears freely flow down her dace. I smile at the scene. They haven't seen in each other in a year and they've finally reunited. I feel like I'm in the way of this heart warming family reunion. I'm glad to see Danny is happy and this is the first time I've actually see him giving a genuine smile.

"C-c-can't b-b-breathe, Jazz!" Danny gasped.

"Sorry," She immediately releases him and wipes tears from her eyes. "I just can't believe it's you!" She hugs him again.

He rolls his eyes playfully. "Okay, okay, okay. Let go of me. You're getting my shirt wet."

"Sorry." She obeyed.

"I was joking."

Jazz gave him an amused glare with narrowed eyes. "Sure," She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Her real eyes looks at me. "Who are you? I'm Jazz, his sister."

"She already knows. I told her everything."

"I'm Sam. Sam Manson." I smile.

She looks back to Danny and smirks. "Is she your new girlfriend?"

It was stupid and childish of me to do it, but I look away out of embarrassment. Danny looks uncomfortable too and his ears turn read.

"We're just..." What were we exactly? We're just acquaintances who wants to retrieve our friends back? "Friends." I look at him can't helping to act surprised at the word he described us. Ignoring the dream I had, maybe we can be friends. That wouldn't let me be scared of him anymore, of his ghostly side.

"If you say so, Danny," She sighs with teasing in her voice. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Sam looked you up from a book Jack wrote," Jazz slightly winced when he called their father by his name and not 'Dad'. "We asked your room mate where you were."

"Oh, that's Natalie," Her eyes brightened at the name. They're opposites, but at least they're friends or Jazz thinks they are. "She's not that bad. A total slob, but she's not that bad. You didn't answer my other question."

Danny and I exchanged looks. That would be the hard part. She cried that she saw Danny again and I can only imagine how she'll react what we're going to do next. I think that would be even worse.

"Tucker and Valerie were kidnapped," Danny started, accompanied by a gasp and worried look from Jazz. "We're going to find them. They're in the Ghost Zone. I just wanted to see you again because..." he swallowed and slowed his words down. "I might not come back from this."

Tears were in her eyes again looking like she's ready to cry. "No! You can't!"

"How else am I going to rescue them?" He asked in a calmer voice than Jazz was using. We are in a library after all. "I don't want to let them wait any longer. They could..." He pauses and swallows again. "They could die." I can see why he struggled to say that part. That's a terrifying thought.

"Do make it. For me." Jazz demanded with the tears behind her eyes. I think she's trying not to cry again.

"I'll try-"

"You _will_," She corrected and her eyes look at me. "You'll help him, won't you?"

Danny gives me a look. He didn't want my help because I would be putting myself in danger. For Jazz's sake, I answer. "Of course."

She smiles again and looks at the both of us. "Be careful. The both of you and stay safe. I don't want to see you on the news again."

"We'll be fine, Jazz." He assured.

"Thanks for letting me know what you're up to. I really appreciate it and I've missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Mom and Dad miss you," He raises an eyebrow looking, doubtful. "I know they do."

"How?"

"Mom sometimes cries at night and Dad doesn't do anything anymore. He works all the time."

"Sometimes?" He scoffs.

"Well, when I'm at home she does. When I'm not around, I don't know." She shrugged.

"Good," He looks smug about it. "They should feel that way."

Jazz looks hurt and begins to protest. "Danny-"

"No, Jazz. It's too late for them to regret what they've done. I moved on and they need to do that too," She started to speak, but Danny's more relaxed tone interrupted her. "I don't want to talk about _them_ anymore. I just want to say goodbye. We really need to leave."

"Okay, then. Goodbye, Danny," She gives him another hug which will be the last. She turns to me smiling. The tears were still sparkling in her eyes. "It was nice meeting you, Sam."

"You too, Jazz." I return the smile, but the words I chosen to say didn't quite fit the situation. It was just her and Danny like it should have been and we only greeted each other. I'm still glad to see Danny's sister in person, though.

"Visit me again when you rescue them." She sounds hopeful that he would.

"I will."

* * *

Wisconsin was our next destination. We went to Vlad's beautiful (and probably insanely expensive) Victorian mansion. Then again, he _is_ a millionaire. He can afford anything he wants. Danny says that we're going there because he's the only one in the world that has a ghost portal. I remember seeing one in my basement, but that didn't work. It was too busted and old.

Behind the mansion, there was like a secret garage that was probably built specifically for the Specter Speeder. Danny pressed some button to activate it and it went up. We found Vlad's laboratory: it contained virtually everything there was to know about ghosts. He closed the garage door as we went further in.

Danny pressed another button that opened the door of the Specter Speeder so we can get out. I got out first then Danny did.

We see Vlad standing next to the Specter Speeder. I knew he looks familiar from somewhere. He's the same guy that visited Danny from the hospital and he said that he's a halfa at the parade in his ghost form.

"Hello, Daniel and Samantha," I get annoyed that he says my full name. I would punch anyone if they do that except for family obviously. Duh. But, unfortunately, he's an adult and seems close with Danny that I can't. Unfortunately. I picture the scene in my head that I did. If only that was real... "I was waiting for you."

"Sorry we're late. I visited Jazz first."

"Really?" He sounds interested. "How is Jasmine?"

"Fine. We're going to go now so-"

"_Now_?" He furrowed his eyebrows sounding surprised. "It's almost dark. You haven't slept or eaten all day. You wouldn't have enough energy to fight," There was a smirk. "I wouldn't want my Little Badger to pass out."

Now that I think about it, as he drove to Wisconsin, I remember seeing the sun setting down. Vlad is right.

Danny grew frustrated. "We don't have time!"

"Vlad is right, Danny," He looks at me shocked because I'm acting like I'm against him. I'm afraid for him. What if he does pass out or would be dead? He promised Jazz he would return. "You should be more concerned about your health."

I see Danny glaring at Vlad who's smirk is wider. He's in the minority. I guess I would be angry too if no one agreed with me. Tucker and Valerie are important and Danny is too. I don't want to confess, especially now, that I'm just noticing my stomach is growling. I haven't eaten anything since I left last night.

Danny let out a growl of irritation. "Fine! We'll get something to eat quick and take a nap. A very _short_ one. That's it. Then we're out of here. That's not what I came here for, but..." He shrugged.

"Oh, cheer up, Daniel," Vlad said as we walk upstairs. "You'll thank me later for it."

I get amused at his and Danny's bickering. It stopped when the food was served to us at the dining room.

We ate our dinner and Vlad really was right about Danny. He gobbled his food like he hasn't eaten for days. When we're finished, we relaxed in the living room. Danny fell asleep on the couch. I knew he looks like he hasn't slept in forever.

I turn to Vlad. "Why does he always have to get so stubborn?"

"He's a Fenton," Vlad answered simply. "You'll have to know all of them to understand," He grits his teeth when he added. "Especially, Jack." He has hatred for him, too. I understand why Danny does, but not Vlad.

"I can bring one of my servants to show you your room," He looks over at Danny with amusement. "Looks like you'll be staying here for a while."

I chuckle. "Yeah."

A servant named, Amanda, appeared to lead me to the guest room, but I didn't accept her assistance. I'm able to search for a guest room by myself. I'm not helpless. After searching through a few rooms, I finally found te guest room.

Tiredness and exhaustion swept over me and I climb into bed letting my eyelids come to a close te minute I rest my head against te pillow. I don't bother to put the covers on me, I just laid on top of the bed. I didn't know I was so exhausted until now, until I was off my feet.

I close my eyes seeing the morning sun about to rise. The time must be 5am. There were no nightmares that occurred as I slept, fortunately. It was peaceful. I stretched and was about to enjoy the alone time I have until I go downstairs, but that was spent short. Danny bursts into the room.

"We need to leave. Now." He ordered.

We had granola bars and water before we went to the lab. Danny didn't want to have anything too filling for breakfast.

"Here," Vlad gave Danny these strange weapons. They could probably kill only ghosts. He put them in a backpack and handed that to Danny. "Use these for Samantha," Again, I'm annoyed. "Tell her what they are."

"Obviously." He snapped. I know he hates that we wasted more time. He probably wanted to do all of this yesterday which would be impossible. He proved to Vlad that he was weak and exhausted. It couldn't have happened then. I guess I did too because I didn't stop him.

"You know where you're going?" Vlad asked as Danny went inside the Specter Speeder. I went behind him.

"Yes," He answered quickly. "Anything else?"

"Good luck."

Vlad opened the portal and went inside. It was extremely creepy in this Ghost World. It was like being in a real horror movie. Ghosts were everywhere. If only I had my camera and take pictures, there'd be more believers of ghosts.

We floated around what feels like for hours. It was like we were going in circles.

I have to ask. "You know where you're going, don't you?"

"Nope." I stare at him in disbelief. He lied!

"You said you knew!"

"I wanted to get Vlad off my back." He said tiredly.

"We're lost." I confirmed.

"No, we're not. I'm just...looking around..." He said casually.

"Because we're lost." I said in an obvious tone. The hopes that I knew where Danny is going was gone in a blink of an eye.

He sighed. "No, we're not," He repeated more firmly. "Give me more time to figure things out."

I sigh this time and lean back into my seat. We're going to get nowhere. Why couldn't he have listened to Vlad? I turn my head away from him and close my eyes. No, I'm not sleeping. I do feel refreshed. I just don't want to see Danny driving around aimlessly which would be forever.

Time seemed to have passed slowly because he's still driving figuring out where to go. I think it has been a month since either of us has seen daylight. I hadn't plan to leave for this long. My family is worrying and fretting over me which couldn't be good for my mother to give her all that stress. I hope we'll find this place soon.

"Wake up," Danny says. "I think we're here."

My eyes open. I drifted off to close my eyes. Not to sleep! There's a big difference.

"I wasn't asleep." I grumbled.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

I stare at what's ahead of us. There was a dark and eerie castle that reminded me of Dracula's Castle which is in Trannsylvania, Romania. The similarity brought chills to my spine. It's a relief to know we have made it, but I don't know how Danny knows this is the correct place without looking at a map.

"Are you sure?"

"When I lived with Vlad, he told me what Vaughn's place looks like. It was a castle."

When we landed on the ground, a question comes to surface that I've been wondering about for a while.

I looked at Danny. "Why does Vaughn hate you so much?"

"Vaughn unlocked Pariah Dark's sarcophagous' because he wanted his brother, Sebastian to set free. Sebastian worked at an apothecary and secretly made poisoned medicine. Ghosts started dying and it was a huge mystery then he eventually got caught. Pariah Dark agreed to let Vaughn's brother be out of jail, but Vaughn had to get me so I could get destroyed because I wanted to get rid of his brother. Remember, Vlad? We're halfas and Vaughn thinks we're not true ghosts or whatever and we're an embarrassment to the Ghost Zone.

"Vaughn told me that he wanted me at his side like a team, but later on I knew from Vlad that he just wanted to kill me. Now, he does want to kill me even much worse than before because I knew what he and Pariah Dark were up to so I had to relock his sarcophagus again."

"So, he did all of this for revenge?" He nodded. To change the subject, I ask. "What are the plans?"

"We'll find Tucker and Valerie. If we happen to run into Vaughn then prepare for a fight."

I looked at him surprised. "You'll let me fight?"

"If we find Tucker and Valerie and they're hurt - no."

I begin to protest. He can't fight them alone. He'll need help no matter what he says. "But, Danny-"

"You said you wanted to find Tucker and Valerie, right?" He pressed firmly. "Well, you're going to and that's all you're ever going to do from now on. The three of you could get killed if you helped. I've put Tucker and Valerie enough of that already. Just rescue them and get yourselves out of here. Before we go, I need to show you these weapons," He grabs the backpack and puts it on his lap introducing me the three weapons Vlad had given him.

He pulled out one that are huge gloves and looks like they're uncomfortable. he handed them to me and they have a bit of a weight to them. Hopefully, I'll be able to fight with these. "It's called Ghost Gloves and they're powerful like they're look. The ghosts can get in your wrath; they can't phase."

I gave them back to him and he showed me the second one. I was expecting something really cool like those gloves, but my hopes went extremely low when I found out he pulled out a lipstick. It didn't look like an ordinary lipstick, but still...a _lipstick_?

"I thought I was going to fight ghosts, not play make up with them." I mumble sarcastically.

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not _just_ a lipstick. This Ecto Lipstick Blaster shoots ectoplasm bolts. Just press this button," He lightly taps the end of the stick and puts it away and gets out the last weapon which are gauntlets. Like the Ghost Gloves, they're huge. They're also gold and have four jewels on them; the colors of the jewels are red, gold, blue, and green. It was another weapon that's extremely strong.

Danny put the gauntlets away and told me if I run into trouble with Tucker and Valerie, we're supposed to fight with these. I hope Tucker and Valerie will if they're able to. These weapons seem so delicate to me that I'll somehow ruin them. Tucker and Valerie would be more familiar with them than me.

He held out a hand. Are you ready?"

I grab it, and at the second of that contact, sparks quickly ran throughout my body in one second. Stupid me wondered if he felt that, too, but he seemed so calm and normal that I figured he didn't.

"Ready."


End file.
